Love Story
by rolly21
Summary: Meredith and Alex were once a couple before Alex dropped off of the face of the earth. A lot has changed since then... what will happen when they come face to face during their internship. Some things change, some stay the same...
1. Chapter 1

**so this is a fic that i have been working on on the sl board and thought u guys might like for me to post it here too.**

**am going to try and update more for everyone... just have to get my but in to gear.**

**Cheers. Peace out. Katie**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

_Sneaking out had proved to be much easier than she had thought._

Mark had crashed out early, claiming that he had college preparation tomorrow. Allie had been on the phone to her boyfriend and her mom was in her study like she always was when she was home, only now Meredith wasnt sure whether she was actually working or thinking about how the first meeting went with her family and Carolines - her mothers lover.

Meredith had been lucky when she had climbed from her roof into the tree, and then down the old tree house steps. She had then jogged the few blocks to the school football field.

She had arrived to se a small light in the middle of the field. She could only pray that it was Alex because the light didnt really reveal much. He had said that he was already here, and now she could only hope that it was him.

Walking cautiously towards the figure, it wasnt until she was close enough that she could see. The light flickered onto his face and she let out a small sigh of relief that it was indeed Alex.

She ran to him, glad to see his after having a whole summer away.

He had beamed up at her when she had tackled hi, pushing him back on the blanket.

"You should go away more often." he joked. "I've never see you so excited to see me."

Meredith giggled as she leaned in and kissed him with all that she had.

Alex was surprised by the display, but enjoyed the kiss and the wondrous affects Meredith was having on his body.

He rolled them over, catching her body beneath hi as he looked down upon her with a mixture of emotions. "I love you Mer" he told her, completely overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. "and god i missed you this summer. It's been hell." he said as he kissed her again.

Merediths hands then moved over ALex's head before running down his back. She grabbed the base of his shirt before pulling it up, her hands running happily over his muscular chest.

Alex was grateful that the lack of light was hiding his bruises.

Meredith then pulled the shirt completely over his head before she began to remove hers.

"Mer?" Alex sounded nervously. Their relationship never having felt so intense or having been at this level before.

"I love you Alex." she said softly. "I'm ready for this."

"You sure?" Alex asked as his hands traced the lines of her milky coloured body.

Meredith nodded as she moved her hands up to grab his head as she pulled him back down to kiss her.

Alex smiled as his lips moved over hers. He had dreamed about this moment for a long time now and couldnt help but be glad that it was Meredith that he was doing it with. "I love you too." he told her as his hands trailed down to the button of her shorts, fumbling his way towards consummation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith shook her head as she came out of her dream. It hadnt been the first night that she had relived that night in her dreams, and she doubted that it would be her last.

She could still remember everything about that night. The sharp pain she had first felt when he had slipped himself inside of her. The way they had nervously waited until they thought it was okay to move again.

Their bodies had jerked and shivered from the new sensations. Both finding a new level of love and respect in each other.

The months that followed had been amazing and then he had gone, leaving without a trace. She could still remember the night she had found out that she was pregnant, and the hell raising fight that she had with her mother that followed, and yet it was so long ago now.

15 years Meredith thought. It had been 15 years since he had disappeared and she had to go through all of this alone. He was supposed to have been there for her, and she him, but he was gone now, and she knew that she shouldnt dwell on it too much.

Shaking her head, she look to the clock to see that she needs to be getting up. Her first day of work was today and it was already going to be hard enough without adding being late to the list.

Moving to find a pair of pyjama shorts, she then pulled her hair into a messy bun before leaving her bedroom. Her main aim was to run down to the kitchen and start the coffee maker before heading for the shower. Her daughters didnt need to be awake just yet, so she figured she would get them after she finished her shower.

Running into the room she was surprised to find the coffee maker already on and Hope, the oldest of the twins, carving up strawberries to go with the pancakes that she had made.

"Wow" Meredith murmured as she moved towards her daughter and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you baby." Meredith murmured as she then moved to pour herself a coffee.

"Grammy says that the best way and only way to begin the day is with a big strong breakfast, and Grumpy says that first days are really important" she told her mother.

Meredith smiled and nodded, quite use to the nicknames that Hope and Grace had given their grandparents. "Grammy" or caroline as Meredith knew her, was her mothers partner and had been for 16 years, "Grumpy" of course was her mother Ellis Grey, who indeed was a grump.

"Sounds familiar." she murmured as she practically inhaled her coffee as Hope placed a plate of breakfast in front of her.

Hope smiled as her mother before sitting across from her. "so big day." she said as she cut into her own pancakes.

Meredith nods and smiles at her before taking her food into her mouth. "Are you nervous?" Hope then asked, studying her mother closely.

"Whats there to be nervous about?" Meredith replied. "I was practically raised in an OR."

Hope giggled.

"She's asking if you want us to be there, you know, hold your hand?" Grace said as she walked in, pulling her hair back out of her face.

Meredith and hope both rolled their eyes at her comment.

"What? Its true." Grace said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "We were there on your first day of college, and of med school." Grace winked. "We want to be there for your first days of internship."

Meredith sat up a little straighter and eyed her 14 year old daughters. "What would Grumpy say?" she asked.

Both girls giggled. "Meredith your a grown woman, they do not have to o everywhere with you. This is not the place for children." they chorused.

"Exactly" Meredith said with a smile.

"Well?" Hope asked giving her the face. The face that occasionally found her in her dreams, much like the one this morning.

"You're uncle Mark did promise to drive you to school." Meredith replied with a smirk.

"Not an issue." a voice said, causing them to all turn to look at the source....

All 3 girls look up to see Caroline Shepherd walking through the kitchen door.

"Hey Grammy" Hope said with a small smile, unable to hide the guilty look on her face.

Caroline smiled at her granddaughter. She moved further into the room, kissing both of the girls foreheads before moving to kiss Meredith cheek.

"Not that we're not happy to see you." Meredith said with a smirk "but what are you doing here this early."

Caroline moved to sit down at the table. Looking at her grandchildren, she moves to suggest that they go upstairs.

Meredith watched her daughters obediently leave the kitchen and turned to face Caroline.

"Your mother and I are proud of you." Caroline opened.

"You don't" Meredith started.

"It's true." Caroline said, effectively cutting her off. "You just don't stand still long enough for your mother to tell you." Caroline said as she reached over and took  
Meredith's hand.

"Then where is she?" Meredith asked as she looked at Caroline carefully. "She could be the one here telling me this."

Caroline let out a groan. "She has to get the hospital ready for interns. Its bad enough that your brothers have to have interns, but your mother has her speech to give. You know the deal."

Meredith eyed her carefully.

"Look, she asked me to make sure you get to work on time, and that i could get the girls to school. She also wanted me to give you this. She said it would help. That it did when she had to leave you and Allie at home."

Meredith watched as Caroline reached into her bag and retrieved a small box and a card.

Accepting the gift, she looked at it awkwardly and began to open it.

"Read the card first." Caroline ordered, and she quickly moved to do so.

"CONGRATULATIONS MEREDITH, I DIDNT KNOW WHETHER YOU COOULD GET THIS FAR. MOM."

"Wow, nice and straight to the point." Meredith murmured.

"You know that in another universe she'd be able to tell you that she loves you."  
Caroline said before gesturing for her to open the gift.

Meredith sighed before moving to open the ox. She was stunned when the box revealed a locket. Carefully she removed it from the box and pried it open. She couldn't help but smile when she found a picture of Hope and Grace in there.

"I don't know if you've ever noticed but your mother wears one that looks pretty similar." Caroline told her.

Meredith looked at the person who could only be considered her step mother curiously.

"She does." Caroline told her. "She's worn it ever since you were little. I don't recall ever seeing her take it off."

Meredith looks down at her new locket.

"Inside there is a picture of you and Allie. I found it beautiful." Caroline said quietly.

"And she doesn't take it off?" Meredith asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Not even when she sent you to Seattle for a few months, or when Allie married Nick before college. She may have been extremely upset with you both, but not once did i ever see her take it off."

Meredith nodded slightly before moving to put the chin around her neck. She clipped it on before looking back up at Caroline. "Thank you." She said softly.

Caroline smiled and reached for her hand. "Now go shower and get dressed. That way i will follow you to work and then take the girls to school."

"So they will be there for my first day?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Can't break tradition." Caroline said with a nod. This earned her a hug from Meredith before she made a run upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is mers family.... to save confusion**

Alison Cameron - or Allie. Merediths twin sister. Married Nick Cameron before college, now works with Dr Gregory House. Nick died 2 years after they married. He put up a hard fight.

Dr Mark Sloan. - Was originally Mark Grey, but on getting his doctorate and going to work in the same hospital as his mother he decided that he would go by Sloan. Sloan was his mothers maiden name. He is Merediths older brother.

Ellis Grey - merediths mother. Had a rocky road with her children, and never thought that they would get to their dream of being a doctor. Her partner is head nurse Caroline Shepherd. Both women came out of the closet and revealed their relationship to their family when Meredith was 15.

Thatcher Grey – Merediths dad. Has had a hard time regaining bonds with Meredith since she fell pregnant with the twins. He was so disappointed in her that he told her that he couldn't "look at her right now". These words have left a mark on Meredith, and therefore, she doesn't run into him unless she is visiting Molly or Lexie.

Susan Grey – Merediths step mother. While she has tried hard from the day that she married thatcher grey, she always seemed to find that Meredith tried to fight any relationship they have had. However, both girls did grow closer when Meredith went and stayed a few months when it was first found that Meredith was pregnant.

Lexie Grey – Merediths step sister. We wont be seeing much of her until later on in the fic. The girls have an okay relationship. But haven't seen each other for a few years.

Molly Grey Thompson – Merediths youngest step sister. While the girls were close, especially when Meredith was a wayward teen. They have formed stronger bonds since – much to their fathers displeasure. Molly married her high school sweetheart, and went on to fall pregnant. Thatcher is worried that she has idolised the twins too much.

Caroline Shepherd. Life partner of Ellis Grey Has 5 of her own Children

Kathleen Shepherd - Caroline's oldest daughter. Psychologist.

Nancy Shepherd - never a real fan of Meredith, but have been civil towards each other to keep the peace.

Lillian Shepherd - The fun energetic Shepherd sister. Has become great friends with Meredith. The two girls are often together.

Derek Shepherd - while it had taken him a bit to adjust to having this new extended family, Derek now dotes on Meredith and her girls. They had a rocky start as Merediths attitude had a tendency to shove him in his place and intimidate him.

Margaret Shepherd - Aka Maggie - is the youngest Shepherd, and while she gets along well with Merediths family, and loves the twins, she is still fairly quiet. She is the arty one and has tried to shy away from anything remotely hospital based.

.....................LOVE STORY.............

Meredith finally built up the courage to get out of the car after some coaxing from Caroline and the girls.

She looked at the nervously as they all beamed up at her.

"Hurry mom before you're later." Hope said as she moved to give her a hug.

"Dont make grumpy too mad." Grace added.

"I'll bring the girls by after school." Caroly told her as she squeezed Merediths shoulder. "Now dont keep your mother waiting." she bossed.

Meredith bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the building. It stood tall, and daunting in front of her.

"Here's to making it" she murmured as she began to make her way into the hospital she had practically grown up in.

.................LOVE STORY................

Meredith walked nervously into the hospital. She had a feeling today. She was unable to decide whether it was actually nerves, or if it was something. She was usually pretty good at knowing things but today, well today there was just too much going on.

Looking at the time she knew that she really needed to get to the surgical floor in 10 minutes. She also knew that if she waited for the elevator then the chance was that she would be late. And one thing that Meredith was sure of was that she couldnt be late. If she had chosen another hospital then maybe it would be possible, but in a hospital where her mother was the chief... it wasnt likely.

She took the steps 2 at a time. Rushing and yet being careful not to slip. She didnt want anything to go wrong today.

As she plunged through te stair well door she tripped and felt someones arms wrap around her.

"Sorry" Meredith mumbled, but as she looked up at the person who caught her she couldnt help but groan.

"Gees Mer, you're always falling at my feet." her brother said with a smirk.

Meredith quickly stood up before pushing him back. "Mark how many times do i have to tell you that you dont use the lines you use to pick up women on your baby sister."

Mark cringed at her words. "Your right." he said and Meredith smirked at Mark.

"It's kind of like that "your mom" joke that you used to say until you realised that you were dissing mom." She reminded him.

Again Mark cringed.

Meredith giggled before looking down at her watch. "Crap" she cursed.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm late" she groaned as she then turned to run off.

Mark chuckling as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith snuck into the back of the OR and listened to her mother continue her speech. It had been one she had heard before, in fact, she had heard it many times now.

She used to sit up in the gallery and watch the intern induction wondering whether she could truly geet there.

"Some of you wont make it through to the end of the year, several of you wont see the rest of your residency. People will drop out and move into lighter specialties and some of you will just leave altogether. Surgery is hardcore. You need to be committed." she heard her mother say and she felt her eyes upon her. "You need to be able to focus when you are in my hospital. In my OR, you are going to be tested. If you have any problems in your life, distractions of any sorts, i suggest you control it, limit it, because your life outside of this hospital is going to come second, especially while you are striving to be the one the attendings call on first."

Meredith reached up to grasp her locket, and noticed that her mother had done the same. "To be the best we have to make sacrifices. Welcome to MY hospital."

Meredith looked around the room, her eyes falling on a few people she had seen at the mixer from the night before, others she could recall from med school.

Her eyes caught the shape of a male. Taking in the form of his back and the way his muscles rippled underneath his shirt.

"You all need to get changed, your residents will be with you soon." Meredith heard her mother say, and she shook her head, trying to bring her attention back to the task at hand.

She watched as the other interns began to move from the room and she slowly began to follow. She could feel her mothers eyes upon her, and her stomach ached. That feeling she had was definitely getting stronger.

..........ls...........ls...........

She had moved quickly when changing in the locker room. She knew that her resident was one of the best despite the nickname. She also knew that her mother had given her as a resident not wanting to leave her with Derek or Mark. "It was a smart move." Meredith thought to herself, especially now as she looked around at the competition.

"6 women out of 20." she says to Christina Yang, who is now standing beside her. They had met at the mixer last night.

"Yeah, i hear one of thems a model." she replied as Meredith began tying her shoe laces. "Like thats going to help with the respect thing."

Meredith had nodded in agreement. She had no idea how a model was going to survive this program. They were ranked number 1 for a reason.

Together they talked about the Nazi, who seemed to be both girls residents, as well as discussing what fields they are interested in.

They had been interrupted by some guy who had came over and introduced himself. She had smiled, but barely acknowledged him before continuing her conversationwith Christina. She had felt rude, but he had made her feel awkward and couldnt help but walk away from him. "Now you think I'm gay." she heard him say with a sigh. Meredith couldn't help at that moment to take a look back at him. She then continued to the door as she heard her name called, not it was the time for her to focus on work, and not play. Although, she was sure her and Christina could have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey had seemed okay, although a little intense. She had given us 5 rules. They seemed pretty basic, but i understood life as a surgeon and i also knew well how the interns were treated.

After handing out duties, i was surprised to find that i had been assigned to a patient. She was annoying and yet two years older than my girls. She looked familiar, but i wasnt going to analyse it too much.

She had told me all about her beauty pageant and i tried hard to hide my eye roll.

She kept me on my toes as i took her down to CT. I hadnt been told what i was looking for but i truly couldnt wait to be rid of her. She had this annoying-ness that i usually could ignore, but again, there was truly something about her.

By the time i had her back in her room i was relieved to be able to go to lunch.

................... ls...........ls.....................ls.................

Sitting down at the table with the others, she watched as their body language changed and she knew that they had just been talking about her. She also knew that she was the one responsible for breaking the ice.

...........ls..............ls...............ls..........

Caroline met Ellis by the cafeteria. She waited until she was close enough before smiling at her. "So she liked the locket." Caroline said before stopping to look at Ellis's face. "El?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"She was late." Ellis said shortly as her hand came up to touch her locket.

Caroline looked at her confused. "Who Meredith?"

"No the mother theresa." ellis snapped. "of course Meredith." ellis said with a sigh. Her eyes already apologising for snapping.

Caroline chewed her lip slightly well she got to the hospital in time." she replied as she began to walk into the cafeteria.

"I just hope he's not going to do a Mark." Ellis sighed. "That would just be embarrassing."

Caroline looked at Ellis carefully. Her eyes soften. "Give her some credit." she said before reaching for Ellis's hand, giving it a squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith could feel her mothers eyes on her and she turned to see that she was in the cafeteria line with Caroline. She watched her stiffly nod before she turned back to look at the group. She could feel their eyes on her yet again.

Toying with her salad, she really couldnt bring herself to eat much more.

"So..." she said with her nerves barreling back.

"Grey" she heard someone call across the cafeteria and she looked up, her eyes setting on Dr Ramsey, the head of Cardio.

"Dr Ramsey" she answered quietly.

"I heard you were starting here today. I'm surprised you've been able to keep the girsl away." she said with a smile.

Meredith shrugged, she could feel the eyes of her fellow interns bulging at her again.

"Well" said Ramsey, picking up on the tension, "as the attending on call i get to choose the most promising intern and have them assist on a surgery." she stated and straight away Meredith knew that it wouldnt be her. "Congratulations O'Malley thats you."

Everybody looked at him in shock and yet Meredith confused them all by looking at him sympathetically.

Letting out a sigh as she stood, she nodded her head at Dr Ramsey and walked away, leaving her barely touched salad.

"Terrorise one and the rest will fall into line." she murmured, already knowing Ramseys method. The only thing she didnt know was why she picked O'Malley. He really was the puppy of the group.

....................ls...............ls..............ls.............

He watched the familiar form walk away. Her form had been frozen in his mind for years, but it couldnt be her, he was sure it wasnt.

He had thought he had seen her a few times, and he could only figure that his mind was playing ticks on him. The last had been at Seattle Grace where his foster father was the chief. Of course it couldnt have been her. It had been so long since he had seen her. He was sure that she had changed by now. She probably wouldnt even remember him, even if he couldnt forget her.

Letting out a sigh, he put down his tray and sat with the other interns.

"Whats happening?" he asked.

"Bambi's got surgery and Royalties got the patient." the Asian chick replied.

Alex nodded as he bit into his burger. It sounded like a typical hospital.

.........ls.............ls..........ls..........

Derek and Mark sat together in the cafeteria. They had seen Meredith come and go and knew that she had already been under the scrutiny of her peers just by the way their seating and body language changed with her arival.

Both wondered if there was anything that they could do to help her, even though they knew that she wouldnt want it.

Mark had watched as another intern moved in and sat down where Meredith had been. Nudging Derek he pointed at the person who had sat down. "is that?" he asked, not sure if he was seeing what and who he thought he was.

Derek shrugge his shoulders.

"Come on Shep" he said as he made to move knowing that he needed to find out


	7. Chapter 7

Ellis and Caroline looked up to see Mark and Dere moving across the cafeteria towards them. Caroline had just bitten into her chicken wrap as they reached them. Before they even had a chance to speak Ellis got in first. "Are one of you the reason Meredith was late?" she asked.

Derek shook his head while Mark looked down guiltily.

"She tripped through the door." Mark told her.

Ellis shook her head not knowing what to say or think.

"Mom" Mark said as he looked at her. "Do you know all the interns?" he asked.

Ellis shook her head. "Some but no, not all." she replied.

"So you dont know the guy that just took Merediths seat." he asked.

Ellis looked over and then shook her head. "Looks familiar, but no." she replied.

Mark groaned, he had truly hoped that she did.

ls.............ls...........ls............ls...........

Merediths phone beeped as she looked over Katie Bryces chart. The young girl was still nattering on about the beauty pageant he wa missing. Truth was, this kid was completely driving her bonkers.

Meredith fought the urge to pull out ehr phone, which was a lucky thing because as she closed up the chart the girl parents came running in.

"We're Katies parents, are you her doctor?" they asked.

Both parents stopped there and took in the sight of the young Doctor.

Meredith was frozen, doing the same.

Meredith was the first to snap out of it. "I'm a doctor, but im not her doctor." Meredith murmured as she put her chart down.

The couple remained quiet for a moment before opening their mouths again. "Can you please go get them then?" the mother asked curtly.

Meredith nodded, glad that they hadnt made a scene. She left the room in search of Bailey and on her way, she opens her phone to see the text message was from Grace.

HOPE YOU DAY IS GOING WELL  
HOPE'S WORST ENEMY IS NO LONGER IN BEAUTY COMP  
LMAO, LOVE KARMA, LOVE YOU

Meredith shakes her head as she makes her way up the stairs, putting her phone back in her pocket. Things had definitely gotten clearer about the person who was her first patient.


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith couldnt believe everything that had been happening today. First she was late because she had ran into Mark in the hall way and then she was given her first patient only to find out that she was the reason for her to have marched up to her own daughters school recently and now, now the attending on the case was her mother of all people.

Her mother had happily followed her to answer the questions of the worried parents, but Meredith knew that she would be able to feel the tension in the room.

As they neared the room Meredith bit her bottom lip before finally following the urge to stop her mother and warn her.

Stopping her, she felt her mothers cold and steady hand grab hold of her wrist. "is there a problem Dr Grey?" she asked.

Meredith at first wanted to shake her head, but she knew that she should tell her.

"What is it Meredith? I dont have tie for games." Ellis snapped.

Meredith sighed and ran a frustrated hand over her face. "I'm sure carol told you about the issue's Grace and Hope had at school the other week." she opened.

Ellis nodded and tried not to look frustrated.

"Well i'm sure carol might also have made a mention of me losing my cool with the other girls parents." she added.

"Come on Meredith" Ellis finally said. "cut to the chase"

Meredith groaned. "The patient is the girl, its her parents that i yelled at."

Ellis sighed looking at her daughter. "Come on." she said, and without really commenting on what she had heard, she dropped Merediths arm and led her into the hospital room.

.................ls..............ls...........ls............

Meredith had watched her mother carry herself with complete professionalism. She didnt smile, and she didnt empathise, she just gave it to the parents straight.

Meredith had watched as they had listened intently to her mother, and every now and then she caught them casting side glances to her. She knew that it had been obvious that they were trying to make the connection to the two doctors in front of them.

"I assure you that your daughter is in good hands Mr Bryce." she told him with a nod. "Now do you have any other questions?" she asked.

The man paused, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Ummmm.. actually..." he started and again looked at Meredith. "I was just wondering if we could have a different doctor. Not you" he stammered. "But her"

Meredith stood rigid, not too sure how her mother was going to react.

"Do you have a problem with the younger Dr Grey's work ethic?" Ellis asked. "ecause i dont believe that she had done anything unethical or unjust."

Meredith watched her mother cross her arms, and knew that she was not in a good mood.

"Ummm... no." the father said again. "It's just..."

"It's just that Dr Meredith Grey has her mothers temper, and lost it when your daughter told her daughter that she should stop eating because she is not thin enough for your daughters cheer squad." Ellis replied.

Meredith watched the father nod reluctantly.

"Just so you know, my grand daughters are a size 2 - if that - and they dont need to lose anymore weight." she stated.

Meredith then felt her mothers eyes on her. "Did Grace put her weight behind the punch?" she asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Do you have a problem with treating his child?" she asked, and again Meredith shook her head.

"Well then" Ellis said cooly. "It seemed that is settled, both at school and here now. Dr Grey, can you take Miss Bryce back down for an MRI. I have a feeling that she might have an aneurysm as you suggested."

Meredith nodded quickly and tried to hide her smirk.

She watched as her mother put the char back in the holder before turning and walking out.

Meredith didnt look at Katies parents until she had taken complete control of the girls bed and had begun to wheel her out.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a significant amount of adrenaline present when you know that you were right, even more so when you have the privilege of reaping the reward for it.

Meredith had found herself being scheduled to observe her first craniotomy, a surgery she had observed from the gallery before but she knew that this would be different.

From watching her mother with previous interns she knew that she would be required to answer questions in regards to the surgery and therefore, she needed to study to be on the top of her game.

Her first shift was 48 hours, and so far, she had worked 10 of them. She had figured that she could sit in the gallery during O'Malley's appendectomy and revise on the surgery with ehr mother. But as she felt the other interns file into the room, and listened the begin betting on O'Malley's success she had never heard anything quite like it before, and as much as she wanted to block ot out, she couldnt. All she could do was remind them that he was the 'first' one of them down there. Of course they had gone silent and looked at her only for Christina and Dr Stevens to begin betting again.

It was then that she felt it. An overshadowing presence.

Closing her book completely he looks up to see who must be causing this feeling with in her.

Her eyes scanned the room before landing on a man who had just entered, but was now leaning againgst the doorway watching the surgery. She felt that she should know this man. She definitely knew the figure and as her eyes ran over him, there was only one person who came to mind and it couldnt possibly be him.

She watched him, her heart heavy with the memories, intent on dreaming that he was here, and wishing that he had never left.

Lost in thought, she almost didnt hear her pager that filled the room, beckoning her back to reality, and away from the room.

....................ls................ls.................ls.................ls

When Meredith reached the nurses station she was surprised to see Hope and Grace standing there holding a large plastic bag. She raised her eyebrows at them before looking past them for Caroline.

"Grammy is in with grumpy." Hope said quietly. "Apparently they have a routine before surgery."

Meredith cringed at the thought of their possible routine. It was definitely something she didnt want to think about, and needed to get back to practicing not thinking about it.

"What's in the bag?" she finally asked, hoping to cover her moment of craziness. Her stomach growled as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well Grammy said you should eat before surgery." Grace told her.

"and she had promised to bring us in to see you." Hope added.

"So we talked Grammy into getting us the good stuff." Grace smirked causing Merediths eyes to gleam She knew exactly what the good stuff meant.

The girls giggled at the look on their mothers face. "Come on, i havent eaten since breakfast." she told them as she turned to lead them towards an empty side room where she knew they would be able to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

They had devoured the meal together while Meredith listened to both girls tell her about their day.

Meredith had always tried to sit and talk with them, and found that hearing them out helped them to further te bonds that they had already.

Grace had told Meredith about her Biology test, while Hope spoke of the Prom coming up.

Both girls had noticed their mothers attention fading, and could tell that her mind had wandered elsewhere.

Grace nudged Hope and couldnt hide the massive smirk on her face.

"So there's this guy, Zac. You've seen him. He's a senior and drives that really nice blue hummer. I've liked him for a while now and anyway, i was thnking about cashing in my v-card with him at the prom. I mean its just sex right?" Grace said.

"Yeah, its like a rite of passage." Hope finished for her sister.

Meredith hadnt inteded for her mind to drift off from what her girls had been saying, but if anything was ever going to catch her attention, then her babies talking about cashing in their "v-cards" definitely did the trick.

"There will be no cashing in you v-card." she said strongly. "You are 14. You will not be having sex or even contemplating sex before you are 21 years of age. Because with sex comes disease, and babies, and while i love my babies there is no way in hell that i am ready to be a grandmother."

Hope had to try really had to hide the smirk that was on her face.

"So no sex" Meredith finished before moving around collecting all of their rubbish.

It was only then that Hope and Grace looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Meredith doesnt laugh, she just shakes her head.

"Now that you've heard about our day, why dont we hear about yours?" Hope asked innocently.

"Not much to tell." Meredith says un-enthusiastically.

The girls look at each other, but know that she is lying. They have always been able to tell when she was telling tales. It was partly because of the look in her eyes and the way her voice wavered.

"Please" Grace says giving her a pouty puppy dog face. "We know you're distracted by something." she adds.

Meredith sighs as she turns to face them. "There is a guy here who looks like..." she starts before they are interrupted.

"Good your here." Ellis says as she walks in followed closely by Caroline. She smiles quickly at her gran daughters before continuing. "Now that you're fed, we need to head down to the OR. The Patient seized again and coded. Some bumbling intern tried to fix it but i had to defib to get her back." Ellis told her.

"The surgery isnt for another hour." Meredith states.

"I've moved it forward." Ellis replies.

Meredith nods knowing that this was how things were. She then moved to quickly kiss her girls before looking briefly at Caroline. " Dont let them con you into anything." she warns.

"They wont" Caroline replies as she moves forward and kisses Meredith. "We might watch for a bit from the gallery though." she states as the twins continue watching them closely, realizing that they would get to see their mother in the OR.


	11. Chapter 11

The surgery had been exhilirating, there had been no other way to describe it. She had stood down on ground level and watched as her mother sliced into a young girls brain, fixing her. Her mother had called her over and encouraged her to come look through te microscope, and as she stood their she found a new level of respect for her mother and the work that she did.

It was no surprise that her daughters ended up staying through the whole surgery. She felt good knowing that they had been there to share the moment.

Now as she sat waiting for them to come join her, she knew that she hadnt made a mistake in seeing out her dream.

She watched as her mother walked out of th scrub room and picked up the chart, as she removed her scrub cap. "That was such a high." she told her mother. "I dont know why anyone does drugs."

Meredith watched Ellis smile and then quickly finish writing a few notes in the chart.

Meredith watched her still in a complete daze.

Then as Ellis put the chart away she did something that surprised everyone watching including Meredith. She moved towards her daughter before dipping down and dropping a kiss on her daughters forehead. "I'm proud of you." Ellis murmured. "You did good today."

.........ls.............ls...............ls...............ls..............

Caroling paused, stopping her grandchildren where they were for a moment.

"Grammy" Hope said nervously as she watched as her mother stood and hugged their grandmother

"It's ok." Caroline sai with a smile. Her heart filling with love for her awkward partner. "Things are just falling into place."

Hope and Grace looked between each other before looking back to their mother who was now wiping the tears away and listening to their mothers instructions.


	12. Chapter 12

Her notes were perfect and she had updated them regularly, having not wanted to miss anything in regards to her patient. If anyone doubted that she had earned her position here then this would have screwed them all over.

Meredith was a determined person, and as people learned about the twins, she knew that they would see it.

She was tired, but she tried to hide that as she transported Katie Bryce back up to her room. She passed many doctors who she knew on her way.

On getting there she settled in the spare chair.

Katies parents had gone home and Meredith knew that it would look better if she had stayed by her side.

It was there in that chair that Derek found her, curled up asleep. He couldnt help but think about the years before when he had thought she was cute, but back then he had only watched her from afar. That too had been before they had found out about their parents relationship.

"Are you some weirdo who likes to watch women sleep?" she asked him causing him to chuckle as he watched her stretch out like a cheshire cat.

"No, mom just called to tell me that Ellis was on her way in. She also said that she'll bring in some breakfast for you after she takes the girls to school."

Meredith nodded a thanks as she began to uncurl herself.

"Here" Derek said as he handed her a coffee. "Ellis wont want to find you sleeping."

Meredith inhaled the coffee quickly, thanking Derek before moving to take Katies stats.

................ls.................ls..................ls.................ls

Mean while Mark approached Petes intern He had been watching him work the patients in post-op. He was making mistakes and not paying attention to what the stats were telling him

He shook his head not knowing what to think of such carelessness. He knew that if his mother found him then there would be trouble.

"Whats your name?" Mark asked as he neared the intern.

He watched as the guy turned to face him, moving away from the nurse he had been arguing with.

"Whats your name?" Mark asked again, noticing that the Doctor wasnt wearing his badge.

"Johnson." the Doctor finally told Mark.

"Right" Mark said as he looked him over. "That guy over there." Mark said pointing to the other intern. "How long has he been down here?" he asked.

"Dr Massey just sent him down." Dr Johnson answered smartly.

"So he's not from your crew?" Mark asked looking disappointed.

Johnson shook his head. "All i know is that he just got here. He didnt even come to the mixer."

Mark nodded, still watching the male intern on the other side of the room. He debated whether to approach him or not. Partly because he didnt know what he would do if he wasnt the guy who he thought it was and partly because he didnt know what he would do if it was. All he knew was that he needed to find out if this guy was the one who was responsible for his nieces. and more so, the person who broke his sisters heart.


	13. Chapter 13

After having her notes checked, Ellis had sent Meredith back ti Bailey having told her that she had done a fantastic job but now she needed to be assigned to a filler task, so on doing so she had not been surprised to find that she had again been redirected to post -op.

Now as she stood at the counter reading over the chart of Baileys most recent patient she listened to her mother berate the other intern what seemingly just returned from a breakfast break.

"What are the five common causes for post op fever?" she heard her mother ask him and she then watched him reach for his book.

"Dont recite the book This should be in your head." her mother scolded.

She watched as he mumbled and Meredith knew that he was just making things worse for himself because her mother could smell his fear.

"Surgeons dont mumble Dr Johnson. If you want to be a surgeon start sounding like one." she heard her mother say.

Meredith sighed as she put her chart away and turned to watch the rest of the scene play out.

"Can anyone tell me what the 5 common causes are for post op fever?" her mother asked as she looked around the room.

"The 5 w's" Meredith answered instinctively, before going on to rattle them off.

"What do you this is wrong with 4b?" her mother asked.

"Walking." Meredith then went on to say that she thought that the patient was a prime candidate for a p.e. before then giving off a list of things that she would need to do to treat this. She knew that she had impressed her mother.

"Do what she says." her mother ordered. "then tell your resident that i want you off of this case." she bossed.

Her mother had then turned to her and winked before walking away. It was only now that Meredith noticed that there was a guy standing next to her. "Dude that was harsh." he murmured.

Meredith nodded at the comment. She didnt turn to look at the guy as she was too scared of what she would find. She was sure that this was the guy that had looked familiar. The one that had her thinking about her past.

"So i've seen you around." the guy commented and Meredith wasnt sure what to say.

"I cam from these parts and thought that i owed it to this hospital to intern here. Why did you chose this place?" he asked.

Meredith sighed as she reached for another chart. "I was made for this place."

She felt the guy move closer to her. "How about we make it our place?" he asked.

Meredith didnt know what but she couldnt stop the small smile that had formed. "Are you hitting on me in a hospital?" she asked as she turned to face him. Her eyes moving over the man in front of her, before moving to take in the name on the ta.

Her eyes widened at the name and she felt her heart begin to break all over again as she clutched at her locket. "I cant be here." she murmured before she moved to take off, heading for somewhere well away from him.

"Wait" she heard hi say, but she couldnt stop. She couldnt bring herself to turn around and speak to him. For the boy who had disappeared from her life 15 years ago had just been standing in front of her.  
.................ls..............ls................ls................ls.............

Alex watched her walk away quickly. He had no idea what the hell he had just done, but he had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"What did you do to upset the broad?" Dr Johnson asked as he approached the counter. It was obvious that he was still pissed about getting in trouble by the chief.

Alex still wasnt sure so he just shrugged in response. "I wouldnt call her a broad." Alex said defensively. "she's got more game then you have."

"What ever man." Dr Johnson retorted. "there's no point lusting over the Chiefs daughter. Word has it she's got a couple of kids. Turns out Meredith Grey used to be a little whore."

Before the words could really sink in Alex had swung his fist and connected with Johnsons cheek. "Meredith Grey is no whore." he murmured as he slowly began to realise why she ran off.


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn Shepherd had just seen Meredith dash past in tears and she couldn't help but be concerned. She had just heard from Ellis how Meredith had diagnosed a patient without even looking at the patients chart and having only heard the basic facts.

Carolyn quickly looked at nurse Debbie who had just came from post op. A smirk on her face. "Well?" she asked looking frustrated.

"She took off from some intern for no reason and then the intern decked another guy for calling Mer a whore. I'm thinking he's an old flame." Debbie told her.

Carolyn sighed; this wasn't something Meredith needed, especially since the last known guy Meredith had been with was the father of her twin daughters.

"Are you sure?" Carolyn asked and Debbie nodded.

"This could be interesting." Debbie sounded before Carolyn shot her a warning glare before taking off in search of Meredith.

"El wont be happy." Carolyn sighed as she thought of all the places Meredith could have gone.

..................ls................ls.....................ls...................ls

Alex rested the icepack on his hand as he looked at the Chief. She had been looking him over carefully and Alex had no real idea why.

"So you just decided to hit Dr Johnson?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair. "is that what i am to believe?"

Alex shrugged, he had never dealt well with authority figures.

"Come on Doctor Karev. What was the little fisty-cuffs in the playground over?" she asked.

Alex shifted in his seat.

"Do not waste me time Karev, Man up." she bossed before standing. "I want to know what made you punch Dr Johnson when you have only been working here for 28 hours."

Alex sighed. "he made a rather rude comment about another member of staff."

Ellis eyed him curiously. "is that so?" she asked. "Do you think you should have handled this in a correct way, and where was this member of staff that he so rudely commented on?" Ellis pried.

"She had walked away." Alex said as he folded his arms and looked up at her.

Ellis sighed, it seemed typical that this was over a girl. "and let me guess, you are in love with this girl?" she asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "our history doesnt matter. No female should have been spoken about in that way." he defended.

"Give me one reason why i shouldnt suspend you." Ellis instructed, hoping that it was a good one.

"Because Johnson called your daughter a whore." Alex finally said, "and there is no way in hell that she is."


	15. Chapter 15

Carolyn found Meredith staring at the babies in the nursery. She couldnt say that she was shocked by this as the babies always seemed to have a calming effect on people.

"You okay?" she asked as she rested a hand on her step daughters shoulders.

She heard Meredith sigh and noticed a few tears that were still streaking down her cheeks.

"How am i supposed to tell him? What do i say?" Meredith asked. "and the girls... I dont know if i can expect them to go through this. He's been god knows where these past 15 years. I mean, I cant expect him to just..." she trailed off.

"Mer" Carolyn sighed now having had it confirmed.

"It's been 15 years." Meredith said. "So why now? Why did he have to appear now?"

Carolyn looked in at the babies. She didnt know whether she should tell her about him decking the other intern. "Do you still love him?" she asked not sure whether she really wanted to hear the answer.

Meredith sighed as she put her hand on the glass. "I used to wonder what kind of a father he would be. I know we were only young then, but i did. I loved him."

"and now?" Carolyn pushed.

"I dont know" she murmured.

**Love story love story love story love story love story love story love story love story**

Alex couldnt believe that he had said it. In one meeting he had not only told his boss that he had a history with her daughter but he had also told her that another doctor had called her a whore. This was high up on his levels of craziness, but that had been the furthest thing from his mind as he remembered the fact that Johnson had told him that Meredith had kids, which meant that she had moved on past him onto someone else. It also meant that she had forgotten him when he hadnt been able to forget her. Sure he had been with other women sice then but nothing was ever serious. He hadnt been able to commit and it was almost as if he had been waiting around for her.

Alex thought back to the hour previous when she had looked at his name tag and realised She had done a bolt from him and he wasnt sure why. If she had really moved on than it shouldnt have bothered her, but her reactions spoke of something.

The Chiefs words rang though his ears as he thought past that to when he had blurted out why he had punched the idiot Johnson. The Chief had pursed her lips before her face turned to stone. Her voice had become stern and he was sure that this was part of the transformation that Meredith used to tell him about when they were younger.

"My daughter may have made mistakes when she was younger." she had stated. "but she has grown past that." she had paused enough for Alex to wonder how old Merediths children were. "My daughter is not a whore Karev."

Alex remembered telling her firmly that he knew that and could never think that she was.

Now as he roamed the halls thinking how lucky he was to have escaped with a warning, and a small thankyou, he had to fight the urge to o looking for her. There was so much that he wanted to ask her and yet he wasnt sure even if her had a right to, after all, they had ended so long ago, and he never had a chance to say good bye.

**love story love story love story love story love story love story love story love story**

Meredith had left Carolyn, the words of her stepmother whirling through her head. Could she possibly still love him? Was he married now? Would he even care about them?

She walked blindly down the hall. She knew that she should really be getting back to the post ops, but she wasnt sure she could face him again. "Thats if he hasnt disappeared again." she thought to herself.

She rounded the corner towards the elevator, not exactly sure where he was going but pretty sure that she wouldnt be there long.

That is when she saw him standing there waiting for the elevator. He looked completely lost and she wondered whether he was feeling much like her.

"Meredith" she heard her mother call, and she turned to see her moving down the hall towards her.

She quickly looked back to see him disappear inside of the elevator.

Turning back to look at her mom she couldnt help but think of all the changes that have occured in their relationship over the years.

"Mom" Meredith said as she looked up at her, their eyes meeting.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith couldnt believe that her mother knew. It seemed that she had wondered and that Carolyn had confirmed it. Of course she had freaked out when she had heard that but had surprised Meredith by telling her that it was time to tell him about the girls.

Her suggestion had baffled Meredith as she had been too busy wondering if her mother was going to do or say something to either of them, even if she wasnt sure of what she could possibly do.

So Meredith had nodded her head, stumped by her mothers openness and gentle touch as she rested her hand on her shoulder and told her that she was sure that everything would work out for the best.

After her mother had expressed such things Meredith had no idea what to say or do, she stood there and atched as she turned and walked away leaving her to ponder how the hell she was going to deal with this mess. She had no idea how he was going to take the news that he was a father, r if her daughters were going to be okay with it all.

Not knowing what it was that she should be doing now, she headed off to report to Bailey, welcoming the distraction as surely there would be something for her to do. She had been MIA for long enough.

**love story love story love story love story love story love story **

Alex stood on the board walk looking down over the entrance. He had returned to post op only to find that Meredith wasnt there and he highly doubted that he would be seeing her again anytime soon. It always seemed that whenever he would find his feet that there would be something else to knock him back down again. Running into Meredith after all this time had definitely done that to him.

He watched as people came and went from the hospital and noted that this place was probably just as busy as Grace. He couldnt help but wonder what Ricahrd would say if he told him about the mess he was in already. He knew that Adele would probably try and sugar coat it all and try and give him some form of hope but he didnt see the point. He needed to rule any thought of Meredith out of his head. From what he had heard briefly she had two daughters, which meant that their father was probably around somewhere and he would be left just kicking himself.

Two young girls enter, he had seen them both jump out of a cab at the entrance. He looks them over sensing a familiarity from them but not knowing why. He moves slightly to see them, bags on their backs, making their way towards the elevators.

It is now that his mind slips back in time to a smiliar moment, a moment when he had first spotted Meredith. The moment when he was first intrigued by her.

__

He was 13, just a boy, still recovering from the crazy elementary school that his mother had sent him to. He had his guns and roses t-shirt on and a pair of jeans with his green gym boot converse.

He was standing on the balcony at school looking out across the playground. He was supposed to be at music practice, but he hadnt felt like going. He had figured it to be a waste of his lunch after all he had already got the rifts down he just needed the other losers to catch up.

So in his attempt to avoid the playground and also skip practice, he stood on the balcony, his eyes moving to the grass covered area.

It was in these moments that he had spotted her, the mousy blonde haired girl was in a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. Her hair was pulled back off of her face and she was talking rather animatedly to the person walking beside her. The other girl looked similar to her and he had to admit that he had seen her before running the track. She was on the junior girls team. Alison Grey, he thought as he remembered hearing the coach say her name, which then lead him to assume that the girl beside her was probably her twin. He had heard a little about her alreay but he had never managed to meet her. She was meant to be in his biology class but she never rocked up.

He stood their watching the two of them and knew that he would have to find a way to meet her. The look on her face imprinted in his mind.

Alex shook his head out of the memory as he threw what was left of his sandwich in the bin. "That was too long ago." he murmured to himself before moving back towards the surgical floor.

**love story love story love story love story love story love story **

Meredith was signing off on the last chart Bailey had given her knowing that the girls would be here soon. They had text her and mentioned something about getting out of school early because of something stupid and that they were catching a taxi to the hospital. At first she had panicked. She couldnt think of anything worse considering the situation, but she knew that Alex was not anywhere near her and she would have some sort of chance to escape. After all, she could always just track him down tomorrow to talk to him.

She heard the girls before she saw them as she was in the meeting room situated directly across the hall from the nurses station.

They were standing at the counter talking to Debbie and she knew that if Debbie had her way she would stand there gossiping with them for hours.

Closing her chart she piles them all together before carrying them out of the room and to the station, putting them back where they all belonged before greeting her daughters.

They hadnt given her much of a chance before they had began talking her ear off. Something was said about a sleep ove rand they were wondering if they could go.

She had no idea who the person was that was having the sleep over but she tolf them that they just needed to hold on and take a chance to breathe.

The girls had rolled their eyes before following her back into the meeting room where her stuff was left waiting for her. Grace reached for the un touched muffin and took a bite out of it before sitting down knowing that Hope would fill her in on all that was planned for the sleep over.

**love story love story love story love story love story love story **

When Alex reached the nurses station to grab the chart he was sent to get he could see that the nurse was obviously distracted. He was sure that this would not normally bother him but the issue was that the chart he needed was currently residing under the nurses elbow.

He waved his arm across her line of sight but on not gaining her attention he decided to look to see what the nurse was so obviously interested in and that is when he saw them.

There was Meredith sitting on the table in the meeting room as the two young girls that he had seen enter the hospital were sitting around her. One was intent on eating while the other looked to be pleading for something.

Turning back to the nurse he decided to just reach forward and rip the chart out from underneath her arm.

"Hey" she said as her elbow slipped as he took the chart in his arms.

"Peoples lives arent a spectator sport." he grumbled as he walked away not knowing that Meredith had looked up in tome to see him stalk off.


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith hadn't any idea how she was supposed to tell Alex about the girls. After seeing him by the nurses desk and watching him storm off in the way that e did, left her wondering what he was thinkin about all of this. However, with all that in mind she also knew that she had to tell the girls. She had no clear idea how she was supposed to tell them either. She had done a good job batting away their questions while they were growing up, so much so that she wasn't so comfortable with telling them the truth now. She had always told them that they were loved and that if their father was here that he would love them too, now she had to hope that she had told them the truth.

Nervously picking at her food, she looked over at the twins who had already eaten most of their pasta. She had whipped it up quickly and had been eating it much slower that usual. She knew that they had noticed and that it was only a matter of time until they said something and she knew that she shouldn't wait for that moment. She needed to be in control of this conversation.

"So" she sounded finally pushing her plate away and looking at both girls. She watched as they nervously looked at each other before putting their forks down.

"Is this a birds and a bee's talk?" Grace asked a little worried if their banter from the previous night had triggered their mothers worry.

"Ummm... no." Meredith said softly as she wiped away any remnants of the pasta away from her mouth and again shifted nervously. "It's bigger than that."

The pregnant pause over came them and Meredith knew that this was really a now or never situation.

"You know i had you guys when i was 16." She opened and saw that the girls shifted with uncertainty. "Well ummm... you guys were not planned, obviously, and im not saying that you were a mistake, its just that you weren't supposed to happen and well things were pretty shit when i found out, but you could only imagine, and well, you weren't a mistake..." Meredith paused to take a deep breath from her nervous ramble.

"We weren't planned." Grace stated. "We've got it."

Meredith sighed as she looked at her girls.

"What are you trying to say mom?" Hope asked as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"He's here." Meredith told them. "He's here and now he doesn't know and i have to.... but he doesn't, cos you weren't planned, and i love you and im sure he does too but he doesn't know and he's back." She rambled again.

Hope and Grace looked between each other before looking back at their mother. They were used to unravelling their mothers ramble. They were actually professionals at it, but both weren't too sure if their mother was saying what they thought she was saying.

"Who?" they both asked needing the clarification.

"Your father" Meredith tells them.  
....ls...............ls................ls..............ls

If there was ever a moment that Meredith felt like she had no control, it was definitely now. Her daughters sat across from her and for the first time in their 14 years, she had not been able to read their expressions.

It was obvious that this had not been what they were expecting, but Meredith, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

Hope moved robotically to clear off the table, that having been one of her chores, while Grace stood and walked calmly to the stairs. Meredith waited to hear the slamming of her bedroom door, but it never came.

Not knowing what else to do, Meredith pushed her chair back from the table and headed towards the study. She had everything in there, and right now she figured working would help keep her mind off of both the girls and their reactions.

LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE STORY LOVE

Alex had straddled the seat at the bar and watched as people came and went. He had shrugged off the sad attempts to make conversation with the bar staff - a woman who appeared to be a few years older than him, with deep red hair. He had paid very little attention to her knowing tha things were changing around him, and with his head full of change, he didn't need the extra nonsense.

He had just taken another beer from her as he felt a man move to take the stool beside him, and he watched as the red head leaned over the counter to capture the mysterious mans lips. Turning to look the man over, he realised that he was one of the residents that were supervising his group of interns.

He heard the woman whimper softly before pulling back and looking at the man in an almost dazed fashion. "I'm happy to see you too." He murmured before she moved to pour him a drink. Alex shook his head not knowing what to think.

"We've been together for a year." The guys sitting next to him informed. "It's fun, and not exactly what i was looking for, but it works."

Alex nodded, not sure what to think of the over-sharing stranger.

"Im Derek by the way, 4th year resident , I'm thinking neuro. You?" the other guy asked and Alex considered the gesture.

"Alex." He stated in response before tilting his head to take a swig of beer, "and i'm thinking plastics." He stated honestly, "but hey, I'm just an intern. I don't need to decide right now."

Derek nodded and he eyes widened as he realised who he was talking to. "My sister is an intern." He stated, not sure if he should do the big brother thing and warn him to stay away from her. "and her mother – my step mother – has already got her thinking neuro, even if she has a taste for cardio."

Again Alex nodded, he was unsure what to think about all the information he had been given.

Returning to his drink, he pretty much inhaled the beer, or what was left of it before placing the empty bottle on the bar.

"I've got to go." He partially grumbled before standing, pushing his way out of the bar.

Derek turned his head and watched him leave before looking over at Addie who was making her way back to him.

'You calling it a night?" she asked as she raised her eye brow at him.

Derek nodded before standing to put on his coat.

"You got it from here Joe?" she called, and receiving a nod, she moved to gather the remainder of her things, slipping her hand into Derek's to show that she was ready. "Let's go home." She murmured knowing that tonight was going to be quiet because he obviously had something on his mind.

..........ls.............ls.................ls...........ls.................ls  
Alex slammed his hand down on the clock, shutting off his alarm, before pushing it off of his bedside table. Moving a hand up, he ran it over his face before letting out a sigh. It was then that he looked at his photo frame which had captured a young Meredith and himself in front of his parents house. It was a photo that his mother had taken. "Probably her last." He thought as his mind bean to drift menacingly towards those last few months that he had spent in Boston.

It was all a very long time ago. He knew more than anyone how much life could change in such a short time, not to mention the shift 15 years would bring. It was stupid to have ever considered that she'd wait for him, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Pushing back the covers in frustration he moved to climb out of bed. He knew that he should probably shower before work, especially after visiting the bar last night. Then again he also knew that there wasn't much point as he intended running to work, like he had done every day for the past 15 years. He had always ran in the morning. He used it as a way to get his frustrations out as well as a method to distract him.

He had to fight his urge to ask Meredith about her family. He didn't want to know how long it had taken her to move on. However the urge was heavy and their had been someting in Derek Shepherds eyes that pretty much suggested that there were things that he didn't know that he should. He had paid close attention to the man last night as he had been seated at the bar, taking in all that he was saying, hearing the underlying protectiveness to his step sister, but also sensing that there were things not being said. He wondered if Derek realised that he knew who he was, that after all these years he had made the connection.

He could only assume that Ellis and Carolyn were still together. After the protective stance Derek took last night it appeared so. He hadn't been sure if they were going to last when they had first come out, but it seemed as though they had gotten past all of their family fights and parental demands. The families had been so diverse, and he had witnessed enough arguments between them to start a third world war.

He could remember it all as though it were yesterday. The look in Merediths eyes when she told him, her fear of the family falling apart, and hating too many nosey girls being around. He had watched as she slowly began to adjust and then he had moved away suddenly, leaving her completely without even saying a goodbye. It felt like it all happened just yesterday.

Pulling on his track shorts and IOWA shirt he the searched his room for his sneakers He found them sitting on top of an unopened box, moving quickly he pulled them on. He hoped that he could chase the memories away, but he really needed to face his past, which was not only now surrounding him, but seemed to be right in front of him.


	18. Chapter 18

AFTER HAVING BOTH GIRLS RETREAT TO THEIR ROOM, MEREDITH HADNT SEEN OR HEARD FROM THEM AGAIN, HENCE WHEN HER ALARM SOUNDED, DREAD FILLED HER BODY. REACHING OVER SHE SLAPPED THE SNOOZE BUTTON AND ROLLED BACK OVER. SHE WAS SURE THAT IF SHE COULD GET AWAY WITH STAYING IN BED TODAY, SHE WOULD, BUT SHE KNEW SHE COULDNT. YET IT DIDNT STOP THE THOUGHT FROM BOUNCING AROUND HER HEARD AND APPEALING TO THE SCARED SIDE OF HER.

EVENTUALLY FORCING HERSELF OUT OF BED, MEREDITH DECIDED TO QUICKLY LOOK IN ON THE GIRLS. AFTER FINDING HOPES ROOM EMPTY SHE WENT TO GLANCE IN GRACES. IT SEEMED AS THOUGH BOTH GIRLS HAD SOUGHT OUT EACH OTHER FOR COMFORT, AS THEY BOTH LAY TANGLED UP IN EACH OTHER WITH HOPE CLINGING ONTO GRACE. IF IT WERE ANY OTHER DAY SHE WAS SURE THAT SHE WOULD HAVE FOUND IT CUTE, BUT SHE HATED KNOWING WHAT IT WAS THAT BROUGHT THEM TO THIS. PULLING THE DOOR CLOSED, SHE BEGAN TO MOVE INTO HER MORNING ROUTINE, HOPING BEYOND THIS THAT THEY WOULD BE OKAY

..........................................ls.....................ls..................ls

THEY HAD SHOWERED, DRESSED AND ROUNDED ON PATIENTS. THEY HAD BEEN THROWN UP ON, YELLED AT AND CAUGHT UP IN WHAT COULD ONLY BE DUBBED AS A WAR OF WORDS BETWEEN THEM ANOTHER INTERN GROUP, SAMPSONS TO BE EXACT. SUCH IS WHY, WHEN 12 O'CLOCK STUMBLED AROUND, AND MEREDITH FOUND HERSELF WITH A BIT OF FREE TIME, SHE DIDNT THINK TWICE ABOUT GOING TO LUNCH WITH CHRISTINA. SHE JUST WENT.

HER STOMACH WAS WELL AND TRULY GRUMBLING WHEN SHE REACHED THE CAFETERIA. SHE LINED UP QUICKLY TO GET SOME FOOD BEFORE HER EYES BOGGLED AT THE THOUGHT OF HAVING TO FIND A SEAT SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA OF PEOPLE. OF COURSE THE CAFETERIA WAS PACKED, HALF OF THE HOSPITAL WAS DOWN THERE, NOT TO MENTION THE EXTRA BODIES THAT BELONGED TO SOME PATIENTS AND THEIR VISITORS.

LETTING OUT A SIGH, SHE KNEW THAT THERE WAS NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT THEY WERE GOING TO FIND A SEAT WHERE THEY COULD EAT.

'WHERE ARE WE GOING?" CHRISTINA ASKED WHEN SHE BEGAN TO FOLLOW MEREDITH THROUGH THE MASSIVELY STACKED CAFETERIA.

"THERES A TABLE HIDDEN ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THOSE TREES." MEREDITH TOLD HER. "THE CHIEF PUT IT THERE SO THAT SHE COULD EAT IN PIECE. NOT MANY PEOPLE KNOW THAT ITS THERE."

CHRISTINALOOKED AT HER IN SURPRISE. "LETS HOPE SHE'S NOT."

MEREDITH SHRUGGED. "TRUST ME." SHE STATED BEFORE CONTINUING TO MAKE HER WAY THROUGH THE CROWD.

ON REACHING THE SPOT MEREDITH WAS SURPRISED TO FIND IT OCCUPIED BY NONE OTHER THAN ALEX.

BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER IN SHOCK, NOT AT ALL SURE WHAT TO SAY TO EACH OTHER.

ON SEEING THIS CHRISTINA STOOD BACK, WATCHING THEIR BODY LANGUAGE, AND SENSING THAT THEY PROBABLY NEEDED TO TALK. "OH LOOK A THE TIME" SHE FINALLY STATED. "I BETTER GET BACK AND GET THOSE LABS." SHE FINISHED BEFORE DROPPING HER TRAY, GRABBING HER FOOD AND LEAVING.

BEFORE MEREDITH KNEW IT SHE WAS GONE.

STANDING THERE, UNCERTAIN OF WHAT TO DO NEXT, SHE HESITATED BEFORE PUTTING DOWN HER TRAY AND SITTING ACROSS FROM HIM.

NEITER SAID ANYTHING AT FIRST. THEY JUST SAT THEIR STARING AT EACH OTHER BEFORE THE PAIN GOT TOO MUCH AND MEREDITH HAD TO LOOK AWAY.

TRYING TO FOCUS ON HER FOOD, SHE PICKS UP A FRY AD PLACES IT IN HER MOUTH. SHE CHEWS IT SLOWLY BEFORE SWALLOWING. SHE THEN USES ALL OF THE COURAGE LEFT INSIDE OF HER TO FINALLY SPEAK. "YOU LEFT."SHE MURMURS.

ALEX WAITS TILL SHE LIFTS HER HEAD BEFORE GIVING A NOD. "I DIDNT WANT TO." HE STATED LOOKING AT HER EARNESTLY. "AFTER MOM AND DAD, WELL I HAD TO, I HAD TO GO TO MY GOD PARENTS."

MEREDITH WATCHES HIM AS HE SAYS THIS AND SHE COULD SEE HE WAS BEING HONEST.

"I CAME BACK ONCE, BUT YOU WERENT HOME, NO ONE WAS, AND I CALLED, BUT THEY SAID THAT YOU WERE AWAY." HE TOLD HER.

"I NEEDED YOU." SHE CONFESSED BEFORE LOOKING DOWN AT HER FOOD AGAIN. "I NEEDED YOU, BUT YOU WERE GONE."

"YOU MOVED ON JUST FINE." HE MURMURED AS HE THOUGHT OF HER DAUGHTERS.

"I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE IN THE SAME PLACE THE WHOLE TIME." SHE TOLD HIM, FORCING HIM TO LOOK UP. "I COULDNT MOVE ON, NOT WITH HOW YOU LEFT ME."

"YOU HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS DONT YOU." HE SAID DEFENSIVELY, HIS FACE SHOWING HIS JEALOUSY. HIS EYES CLOUDY NOW.

" YEAH" MEREDITH STATED AS SHE STOOD UP. "AND SO DO YOU."

ALEX WAS FROZEN. HE WAS SURE THAT HE HAD JUST HEARD HE CLEARLY. DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT HE THOUGHT SHE DID?

WHEN HE SNAPPED OUT OF IT HE NOTICED THAT MEREDITH WAS STORMING OFF. JUMPING TO HIS FEET HE BEGAN TO RUN AFTER HER. SURELY SHE HADNT JUST SAID WHAT SHE THOUGHT SHE DID.


	19. Chapter 19

ALEX HAD PRETTY MUCH CHASED MEREDITH THROUGH THE ENTIRE HOSPITAL. SHE WOULD OCCASSIONALLY DISAPPEAR, AND HE WOULD ALMOST GIVE UP, ONLY FOR HER TO POP UP AGAIN MOMENTS LATER. IT WAS DISCONCERTING. HE DIDNT KNOW WHETHER HE SHOULD GIVE IN OR NOT. HE IGNORED MULTIPLE PAGES, JUST SO HE DIDNT GIVE IN, AND IN THE END CORNERED HER IN A STAIR WELL.

"MEREDITH STOP!" HE FINALLY SAID LOUDLY AS HE LUNGED TO GRAB HOLD OF HER. 'STOP AND LOOK AT ME. TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

MEREDITHS BREATHING WAS HAGGED AS SHE LOOKED AWAY FROM HIM, WILLING HERSELF TO CALM DOWN, BUT NOT REALLY WANTING TO DO THIS ANYMORE, NOT WANTING TO PLAY THIS GAME.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID EARLIER." SHE FINALLY STATES BREATHILY. "YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH."

ALEX WAS SHOCKED, AND ALMOST LET HER FREE FROM HIS GRASPS UNTIL THE WORDS COMPLETELY SANK IN.

"YOUR SAYING THAT I HAVE A DAUGHTER?" HE ASKED.

"DAUGHTERS" SHE SOUNDED. "APPARENTLY YOU WERE REALLY GOOD AT DOING THE JOB. YOU WIN A PRIZE."

ALEX WAS NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY TO HER. "HOW ... WHEN?" HE ASKED.

"I FOUND OUT A MONTH AFTER YOU LEFT." SHE STATED AS SHE PULLED AWAY, AND MOVED TO SIT DOWN ON THE STAIRS. "I WAS SO BROKEN, AND I ALMOST ASKED FOR... BUT I DIDNT.... I COULDNT ... AND THEY ARE NOW VERY ANGRY WITH ME." SHE MURMURED.

ALEX MOVED TO SIT BESIDE HER. HE WASNT SURE WHETHER HE SHOULD FEEL ANGER OR SADNESS. HATE HER OR LOVE HER. HE HAD NOT IDEA WHAT THEY HELL HE SHOULD FEEL.

"HOW OLD ARE THEY?" HE ASKED.

"14." SHE TELLS HIM. "VERY MATURE FOR 14"

"AND YOU'VE RAISED THEM ALONE?" HE ASKED.

MEREDITH CONSIDERS THE QUESTION BEFORE SHAKING HER HEAD. "I HAVE HAD A LOT OF SUPPORT. IT WAS HARD AT FIRST, BUT THEY WERE ALL THERE FOR ME."

ALEX NODS BEFORE THINKING BACK TO THE GIRLS THAT HAD BEEN TALKING WITH HER LAST NIGHT IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM. "THEY WERE HERE LAST NIGHT"

"YOU WATCHED US." SHE MURMURED.

ALEX LOOKS AT HER SEARCHINGLY.

"I TOLD THEM YOU WERE HERE LAST NIGHT. THEY DIDNT TAKE IT TOO WELL. THEY HAVE KNOWN A LITTLE ABOUT YOU, BUT NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE.... IM NOT SURE WHERE THEIR HEAD IS AT." SHE RAMBLED BEFORE LOOKING AWAY.

THEY SAT IN SILENCE FOR A MOMENT. ALEX LETTING ALL THE INFORMATION HE HAD JUST RECIEVED SINK IN, AND MEREDITH CONTEMPLATING ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.

"SO DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE THAT YOU NEED TO TELL?" MEREDITH ASKED HESITANTLY, BREAKING THE SILENCE.

"WHAT?" ALEX ASKED AS HE SHIFTED TO LOOK AT HER BETTER.

"A GIRLFRIEND OR WHATEVER?" MEREDITH MUMBLED.

ALEX CHUCKLED. "IS THIS YOUR WAY OF FINDING OUT IF I AM SEEING SOMEONE?"

MEREDITH BLUSHED SLIGHTLY BEFORE LOOKING DOWN AT THE GROUND.

"NO." ALEX ANSWERED. "IM NOT SEEING ANYONE, BUT I SHOULD PROBABLY CALL ADELE AND LET HER KNOW THAT SHE NOW HAS A FEW GRANDCHILDREN OR SOMETHING."

MEREDITH EYED HIM NERVOUSLY.

"SHE'S MY GODMOTHER MER, MORE OF A MOTHER TO ME THAN MY OWN. I NEVER QUITE UNDERSTOOD HOW THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS." HE TRAILED OFF.

MEREDITH TILTED HER HEAD SLIGHTLY, NOT KNOWING WHAT ELSE TO SAY, OR IF THERE WAS ANYTHING THAT SHE REALLY COULD SAY.

"SO DO THEY WANT TO MEET ME?" HE ASKED.

MEREDITH LOOKED UP AT HIM AND SHRUGGED. SHE DIDNT KNOW WHAT EXACTLY TO SAY TO THAT.


	20. Chapter 20

If anyone had told Meredith that an internship was easier, then she  
would definitely be laughing at them right now, or more inclined to hit  
them anyway.

It seemed that talking to Alex about the girls was a huge weight that  
was to be lifted off her shoulders, however, after it disappeared, a  
gigantic slab replaced it.

She had been busy working on a new case with Bailey her resident when  
her pager sounded asking for her to call through to her mother. Needing  
quick permission to slip out and do so, not that she really had to ask,  
she was then notified, by an unimpressed Ellis Grey that her step mother  
had just received a phone call requesting her at the school.

The news was definitely not what she had needed or really expected,  
especially when she had asked her mother if there was any more  
information on why the call had been placed. On hearing something about  
a disagreement and a possible broken nose she began to fume. She had no  
idea why the girls had to pick today of all days for this to happen, and  
it was then that she also informed her that the girls would not be taken  
home, but instead would be put to work at the hospital, which they  
occassionally candy striped for, but would be given less appealing  
tasks.

Not knowing what else to say, she had to promise her mother that she  
wouldn't let this distract her from her work, and that she would leave  
the girls to be punished by her mother. It was not something that she  
considered ideal, especially when she herself wanted to deal with this,  
but she knew and had accepted that she couldn't always be the one to do  
so.

Letting out a small sigh she returned to her work, hoping to stay  
focused despite the knowledge that the twins were going to be in the  
same area of space with her and alex. This was definitely not how she  
had planned it, and she just had to hope that the meeting could hold off  
until she had spoken with the girls again.

...............ls................ls................ls..............ls

The twins had been scolded. Not once, but twice in a matter of half an  
hour. Their Grandma Shepherd had been fuming when she had picked them  
up, cursing them for beind so stupid as to get in a fight, and that it  
was worse because it wasn't just one it was both, even if the fights  
were seperate and for the same reason, a reason which they had yet to  
voice, the knew the shit was hitting the fan.

She had gone on about the fact that "even their mother hadn't been so  
stupid, and that their aunts may have had an exchange of words but never  
had been so violent to actually hit someone and break their nose."

Grumpy Grey, as they knew their grandma Ellis, was very unimpressed that  
their antics would be disturbing her work place, and had been quick to  
yell and demand an explanation, even though she hadn't given them time  
to answer.

She had forced them into their cany striping uniforms before pushing  
them out of the door, demanding that they go find their uncle Mark to  
watch as he fixed the inkured girls nose, before being told that their  
pagers wil need to be answered at a run, just like an interns, except  
that they won't be learning anything except for what a vomit bucket will  
look like, so now as they trudged towards the pit, where they were told  
their uncle would be waiting, they were almost regretting ever hitting  
the people that they did.

Grace had decked the head cheerleader for her snarky comments, mind you  
she had hit her with her biology text book, straight in the face,  
breaking her nose and causing blood to leak profusely, while Hope had  
pulled another girls hair for having called her a bastard. Both figuring  
that they were quit legit reasons for their acts.

However, that all went out the window when they saw their uncle leaning  
against the nurses desk smirking as he spoke to the ortho chick, who the  
girls had met just a couple of months ago. She had been his date to a  
family dinner, and was slowly becoming a regular.

They got up close as he moved to whisper in her ear, and they watched as  
Callie's hand came up to run through his hair.

On clearing her throat, Grace smirked at her uncle. For as long as she  
could remember he had never brought a girl with him to family night, and  
suddenly he was smitten, and both her and Hope were proud.

"Niece alert." Hope added before smiling shyly at her uncle. Who was  
quick to pull back and shake his head at both of them.

"Breaking a girls nose Gracie, not nice. Now I have to make her pretty  
again. You know I hate probono work." He said with a small smirk on his  
face.

Callie slapped his shoulder softly before shaking her head. "I'll put  
her nose back in before we get an MRI. Apparently her parents are  
concerned about whether she is concussed." She told them

The girls let out a sigh before beginning to follow them towards the  
exam room. "Oh we have paged Turner for a quick Neuro exam. He should be  
down soon." Mark informed them, having been told to explicitly inform  
them of the damage they had done to this girl.

Grace sighed as she then leant back against the door frame while the  
Cheerleader, some ditzy chick called Hannah cried over her nose.

"Come here Grace." Her uncle beckoned, and she reluctantly moved  
forward, noticing as Hannah looked nervously at her. "See the tear of  
the skin here, im going to have to use very fine stitches to leave no  
scars." He told her. "Now if her nose is a little too hard for Dr Torres  
to put back in place, and the swelling stays for a while, then im going  
to have to take my scalpel out and do some OR work. Do you think it was  
all worth it now?" he asked.

Grace sighed as she stepped back. "No Uncle Mark." She murmured before  
looking quickly at Hope.

Both girls shifted guiltily when Dr Turner entered with an intern in  
tow.

"What have we got?" he asked looking at the group that had gathered.

"Pe text book to the face." Callie told him and watched as Turner looked  
to the twins.

"Which of you did this?" he asked looking down at the twin girls who he  
had watched grow up.

"Me" Grace sighed, "and it was a biology text book." She corrected.

"Nice" they heard the intern say, and they all turned to look at him,  
quite surprised to have heard the approving tone.

"What, at least a biology book is heavier." He defended before stopping  
to look at the twins, a little shocked to be seeing the girls that had  
been in the conference room with Meredith last night.

"Dr Karev, Grace and Hope Grey do not need any encouragement. If I  
didn't know any better, they are currently being severly punished by  
their grandmothers while their mother is working. I assure you the Chief  
would not like to hear you refering to such violence as nice." Turner  
scolded.

By this time however, both Alex and the girls stood staring at each  
other. Mark picking up on the obvious acknowledgment.

Clearing his throat, Mark then returned his attention back to Hannah.  
"Now Hannah, Dr Turner is just going to do a quick examination before  
Dr Torres puts your nose back in place. I would tell you its not going  
to hurt, but I don't lie." He said simply before stepping out of the way  
and moving back to be equal with the girls.

"Now Grace." Dr Turner sighed, having been through similar processes  
when one of the twins had been injured before. "We are going to check  
the patients eye, so step up and I want you to watch carefully. And then  
I want you to tell me what you think." He added.

Grace reluctantly stepped forward and watched as Hannah obediently  
followed the light with her eyes. "Now tell me what you see?" Turner  
asked her.

Stepping back slightly, she looked nervously toward her Uncle and Callie  
before looking to the man who she had now identified as her supposed  
father.

"Ummm" she sighed.

"We don't say ummm." Turner scolded lightly before looking at her  
pointedly.

"The patients pupils are reactive, but she's not following the light at  
the usual speed. So I guess she's slightly concussed." Grace told him.

"We will run an MRI just to get a better view, and then your uncle and  
Torres can get the rest of this done." Turner informed Grace before  
stepping back and looking at Dr Karev. "Take her quickly for an MRI and  
don't take too long, Im sure Sloan and Torres want to get a move on with  
their other cases."

Alex jumped into action before again looking at his daughters, his  
breath catching in his throat again. "I will be back." He said to them  
quickly, wanting to get a chance to properly talk to them.

He then grabbed hold of the patients gurney and began to wheel her out,  
all the time Grace and Hope watching him carefully.

"Now go see Caroline and get your first job." Mark told them turning to  
look at both, "and stress less about the other thing. Im sure he's got a  
story to tell."

Callie reached for Marks hand having seen a frown crease his forehead.  
He had told her the story last night and could only hope that things  
were going to be okay for his nieces and family.

The girls sighed and grumbled a little before stomping away, knowing  
that they both will be back to see Callie reset her nose and Mark to fix  
her face.

Hitting cheerleaders will happen again, Grace was sure of it, but just  
maybe next time, she won't use her biology text book. As for Hope, she  
thanked god that no one had picked up on the large clump of hair that  
was missing from Stacey Whites head.  
--


	21. Chapter 21

He hadn't thought, after only being told that morning, that he would be seeing his daughters so soon. He had been able to see that they too knew who he was, but he couldn't technically say that he had officially met them because he hadn't, and just having stood in the same room as them, had not been enough. He needed to know more about them. Hear them talk about themselves. He needed to be a witness to their lives and experience the facades of their personalities, but more f all he needed to know if they wanted to know him.

He had no idea why that last point seemed to stick with hi, but he was not sure what the girls knew about him or his past. He didn't know what Meredith had told them, if she had told them much.

One thing he did know as that they looked fragile, and yet completely sure of themselves. They were tiny like their mother and yet they had his hair colour, he couldn't help but wonder if it would grow darker like his did too.

He had been in a world of his own as he thought about his daughters and how much he wanted to know them that he was yet to page Turner to let him know that the scans were done, and now as he wheeled the patient back down the hall he began to feel weird pushing around the girl that one of his daughters had decked. He couldn't help but question why Grace would have done such a thing; he had to fight temptation to ask his patient what she had done to piss her off.

Still distracted, he pulls up in front of the elevator and presses the button. Once the door is open he pushed the gurney in, not even noticing the person who was leaning up against the back of the elevator.

"Earth to Alex" he heard a voice say and he looked up just in time to see a small smile cross her face.

"Sorry" he mumbled before pressing the button for the floor he needed.

"You were a million miles away." She commented as she moved across slightly, making way for him to stand next to her.

He shrugs slightly as he leans up against the cool metal wall. He then casts a look at his patient who now has her iPod plugged in and has completely zoned out. "I saw the girls earlier." He tells her before looking at the elevator doors.

"Yeah... I.... oh... I was going to let you know." She admitted "but ahhh.... I haven't seen you."

Alex nodes before looking at her quickly. His eyes flickering between her and the patient. "They're and interesting combination." He stated.

"What?" Meredith asked, not sure what he had meant.

"Of us." He finished. "An interesting combination of us."

"You think so?" she asked hesitantly and she feels his hand brush against hers.

"I want to meet them properly." He confided, and Meredith looked up at him, nervously biting her lip.

"Ok" she murmured, her eyes meeting his.

He moved away from the wall slightly and turned to face her, his hand hesitantly coming up to her face.

"Alex" she mumbled, not sure what to do. Her head was yelling at her to pull away, while her heart was begging her to stand still.

"So do you have anyone?" he finally asked remembering the question she had asked him earlier.

Meredith shook her head, 'No', and Alex let out a big sigh of relief.

Meredith raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as his eyes focused in on her lips, the lips he hadn't kissed for 15 years.

It was a moment that neither had thought would ever happen. His lips felt like home to her and he was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven.

Alex went to deepen the kiss when they heard a throat clear behind them. Pulling away he looked over at his patient who was now staring at him. "If I tell Dr Turner about this, wont I get you in trouble?" she asked simply.

Alex growled almost slightly before looking back at Meredith. "No wonder why Grace hit her." He said before moving away and towards the front of the elevator, just in time for the doors to open.


	22. Chapter 22

There was something about that kiss that had kept her mesmerised. She had to fight hard to pull herself out of her head and her memory to focus on work, and as hard as she fought, she knew that it really wasn't hard enough.

She had spotted her daughters carrying out their candy striping duties as well as doing the extras that she was sure her mother had enforced as their punishment. It was weird to see them running around all flustered in their tiny little out fits. They had originally taken up this job as a way to keep busy when she herself had been caught up in study. Her mother had of course been happy to oblige, as Meredith knew that she wanted nothing more than for them both to become surgeons too.

Now, as her shift was coming to a close, she spotted both girls curled up on a chair near her locker room exhausted. It was obvious that they had been given permissions to change, and by the looks on their faces, they were more than ready to head home. Neither of the girls had spoken to her yet, and that was probably due to the fact that they had been busy, and also because they probably had no real idea of what to say to her. She couldn't imagine what was going on in their heads, but if it was just as messed up as what her head was, and then she guessed they were on the same par.

Walking past them, she tried to throw them a small smile, but she knew that wouldn't change too much, even if she was feeling happy and spry about being kissed by Alex, and confused about what that kiss now meant for her, or more importantly them. She didn't want to throw anything else at the girls who were already taking in the overload of information.

Pushing the door open, she spies Alex, shirt off, in his black singlet, already having changed in to his jeans, leaning against his locker. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that he was asleep, as his eyes were closed as his head rested against the cool metal of the locker. She couldn't help but admire his body before moving towards her own locker.  
Deciding to just get changed there, she quickly did so, but on removing her top, she had heard him suck in his breath, and she could swear that she had felt him move closer towards her.

"So did Grace do any neurological damage?" she asked, now feeling him behind her. He was standing so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"No" Alex said softly, as his hands moved to rest on her hips, before moving to spin her around, his breath catching at the sight of her perky breasts trapped inside her lavender bra.

Nervously she looks up at him; she quickly finished changing, his hands only moving from her to allow the necessities.

"Tonight" he opened, as he looked at the now casually dressed Meredith. "Tonight, you, me and the girls, your favourite pizza, some of that cheesy bread you like so much, and maybe later, a movie." He suggested.

She was shocked by his suggestion, but she couldn't exactly say that she wasn't impressed; after all, it would definitely make things interesting. She tilts her head to look at him, and bites her bottom lip. "I... I should probably ask the girls first." She stated, knowing that it was probably a crap excuse, but needed to make sure that they were ready for this.

Alex steps back slightly, his hand moving from her hip as he gives her room to move. "They are just outside." He tells her, before letting her walk past. It was as if they had just made a mutual agreement.

He watched as she disappeared out of the door, and felt a little cold with worry that she would not come back in, but moments later, she did. She stood in front of him, her hands fidgeting, and he figured that he knew the answer. They didn't want to see him. So when she spoke, he hadn't really listened, and that was why, when she got to the punch, it caught him completely off guard.

"8'oclock at this address." She had finished as she held out the piece of paper.

"What?" he asked his shock obvious.

"They want a chance to shower and change. So come around at 8. I will order the pizza when we get home. Just make sure you bring the DVD. Make it a romantic comedy. The girls will love you for it." She quickly told him before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"See you there." He told her before pulling her back to him to press a hard and fast kiss to her lips.

"Love you" he murmured, for the first time in forever, the affection bubbling back up inside of him.

"Always" she murmured, her heart swelling with the words. Both knowing it was probably far too early for the words to be whispered, but feeling better for saying them anyway.

........

He stood looking at the door to a house he remembers seeing quite  
frequently before. It may not have been Meredith's old house. The one he  
remembered sneaking into late at night when he wanted to speak to her.  
But it was the house directly across the street. The house, this house,  
had once been owned by a lovely old woman who had babysat Meredith and  
Alison numerous times when Meredith had grown up. She had been the one  
that would bring over tea for Meredith and her brother and sister when  
she knew Ellis wasn't going to be home until late.

Now as he stood in front of the door, he couldn't believe how nervous he  
was. She obviously lived in this house now, and yet he had to wonder  
whether Ellis Grey still owned the house across the street.

Finally bringing his hand up, he knocks on the door, shifting the things  
that he has in his arms in efforts not to drop them.

He had made sure that he had arrived on time, with a romantic comedy as  
ordered. He had never watched How to Lose a Guy in 10 days, but he  
thought on reading the title that it would be a good thing to teach his  
girls. This way he wouldn't have to worry about boyfriends in the next  
couple of years.

He waited for a moment before he heard the latch turn, and saw the door  
slowly being pulled open.

"Oh... ummm..." were the sounds made by Hope as she stepped back,  
obviously surprised to see him.

"Pizza!" A voice came from behind them and she rushed past Alex to  
retrieve the pizzas and to pay the delivery boy.

"You can come in." He heard Meredith say, and he looked over at her.

There she stood, her arms crossed against her chest, hair back in a  
messy bun, in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a sweat shirt.

"If I knew it was a pyjama party, I would have came prepared." he stated  
before holding out the DVD.

Meredith took it in her hand and quickly read the back; she then looked  
up at him not able to hide how impressed she was. "Good choice" she  
finally stated before handing it back to him.

He stood there, unable to pull himself away from her, his eyes drawn to  
hers.

Meredith bit her lip nervously; his gaze was intense and was shaking her  
to the core.

"Grubs up." Hope called walking past them, shaking both from their  
thoughts and causing them to follow.

Meredith watched as she disappeared into the lounge room with the pizza  
boxes before gesturing to Alex that he should follow her. "I will get  
some glasses for those drinks." She told him, motioning to the ones he  
had in his arms.

Alex nodded before moving to the door way, looking in at the twin girls  
who were sitting on bean bags next to the coffee table.

"They don't bite." Meredith told him and so he hesitantly walked into  
the room.

....

He hadn't felt so nervous as he had as he stood in front of the girls,  
drinks still bundled in his hands as they sat back looking up at him. He  
wasn't at all surprised at how alike they looked, or by the small  
differences that separated them. He was relieved to realise that they  
weren't exactly identical, which meant he wouldn't get too confused.

He stayed standing there, feeling their eyes scrutinising him up until  
Meredith came in, in which she took the drinks from his arms and sat  
them on the table alongside the pizzas before pushing him towards the  
couch and making him sit down. He was sure this only made him look like  
a dufus to the girls, but he was at a complete loss of what to do.

"I'm surprised you 2 waited for me to come in, usually you both dive  
into the pizza as soon as it's put on the table." Meredith commented to  
the girls as she then sat down beside Alex and gave his thigh a squeeze.  
This of course didn't go unnoticed by either Grace or Hope.

Neither girl said anything as they flipped open the lids to the pizza  
and began taking their slices.

"What, don't you eat Meat lovers anymore?" Alex asked, noticing that her  
usual favourite wasn't there.

"Mom doesn't eat meat lovers." Grace spoke up, fixing him with an odd  
look. "She eats pepperoni, olives and mushroom pizza." She states.

Alex quickly turns to look at her in shock, not sure what to think.

"Its what I craved after you left." She said nervously, scared to reveal  
that she had changed her pizza to his favourite just because she was  
missing him so much.

Alex nods looking a little surprised. "So why is there 3 of the same  
pizza?" he asked as he then sat forward looking at the contents of each  
box.

"The girls share one, I eat one, and well, the other is for you" she  
replied before scooping up her slice, hoping to avoid any more  
questions.

"And leftovers." Grace added.

Alex noted that Grace seemed to be the more outspoken one of the two,  
and hoped that if she grew comfortable talking to him then maybe Hope  
would start.

"So that nose break was pretty impressive." He tells Grace as he picks  
up a slice of pizza and studies it for a moment. "I couldn't have done  
better myself, and yes I have broken a few noses before."

"Just what we need to hear, about how rough and tough you are." Grace  
stated before shifting on her bean bag so she was now facing him. "Great  
to hear!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Not like that." Alex said almost defensively. "I played football for a  
long time, and then, in Seattle, I wrestled, you know, school wrestling  
team." He stated

"Oh" Grace sighed, and Meredith couldn't help but fix her with a look to  
tell her to kill the attitude.

"Look I don't know what you think." Alex said with a sigh, "but I wasn't  
just some kid who knocked your mother up and then high tailed it out of  
town. We were together for a year before we slept together, and then  
shit happens, it happens so fast, and suddenly you are on the other side  
of the country living with your god parents because you have no one  
else." He told her as he stood up, dropping slice back into the box and  
pacing.

"Lex." Meredith says softly as she stands and moves towards him.

"No" he bit. "What have you told them about me? They think I'm a thug."

Meredith looked at him concerned. "Maybe we did this too fast." She  
murmured as she moved away, she herself looking frustrated.

"No." He told her as he turned to face her. "We did this too late." He  
said with a look of sadness in his eyes. "This should never have happened.  
We should never have been put in this damn situation." He lashed out.

"Like it's my fault you ended up moving to Seattle. I didn't ask to get  
pregnant either you know." She snapped, before looking to the girls, and  
for the first time feeling her anger fading.

"Neither of us were old enough to understand the severity of our  
actions, but I don't regret our girls. They were the only thing that has  
been constant in my life since the moment I found out about them. So  
don't, please don't ever say this shouldn't have happened." She stated  
in a final tone as she moved to gather the food and things and take it  
into the kitchen.

Both of the twins jump to their feet and move quickly to help their  
mother, sensing that it was the only thing they could do.

"That... that's not what I meant Mer. That's not what I meant and you  
know it." He said as he moved towards her, and took the things out of  
her hands.

Meredith refused to look at him as the girls quickly left the room,  
taking everything that they had gathered.

His arms moved to encircle her, his head bowed, pressing against the  
back of hers.

"I should have known about them from the start, or even, even a few  
years after that." He told her as he gave her a squeeze. The sincerity  
in his voice overwhelming her.

"Just by looking at them I can tell you that I love them, I love that  
they are something that we both made, and I love you for how you have  
managed to do all this on your own, even if you didn't have a choice."  
He sighed. "It's just... they don't know me. They don't know me and they  
hate me already." He told her and he let her go as he moved to sit down  
on the couch. "They hate me because they think that I abandoned them,  
and yet you know, you know that if I could have been here for them,  
then I would have been here in a heartbeat. Except now, I've missed it  
all, and they don't know me. I'm supposed to be their father." He  
finishes.

Meredith is shocked by all that he has said and turns to look at him.  
She can't believe how far they had come over the course of the day.  
"Alex" she said quietly, her head searching for something that she could  
say to him.

"We don't hate you." A voice speaks up, and they look to see Hope  
standing by the door, tears in her eyes. "We just don't know you." She  
tells him. "And yeah, we probably should, but we don't. And well, I  
mean, you just need to give us a chance to get to know you. You can't  
just expect us to open up our arms and scream daddy. For years you were  
just the prince in our stories, a tale of two teens who found love, and  
yet you never came back. So... I guess what I'm saying..." hope said.

"What we are saying." Grace stated as she moved towards her, resting her  
head on her sister's shoulder.

"What we are saying." Hope corrected. "Is just that we need some time to  
get used to the idea of you. We are new to the idea of having a father,  
just as much as you are to having daughters." She told him.

Meredith smiled at her daughters, glad that they spoke up, and that they  
were suggesting that they would give their father a chance.

"Ok" Alex finally said as he looked to Meredith before moving to stand.  
"I should... we should probably call this a night." He murmured.

"Oh" Meredith sounded, and she couldn't hide the disappointment in her  
voice.

"We can do this another night." He promised. "It's just that..." and he  
trailed off.

"Just what?" she asked and felt her daughters slowly begin to fade back  
towards the kitchen doors.

"This is all happening too fast." He told her as he moved closer to her.  
"I think... can we... can I have a day to process this... beside I  
think... maybe I should call Adele... see when her flight is booked...  
she's... last time I spoke with her she was organising to fly out here  
and see what mess I'm in. I... I told her about the girls... and well...  
she wants to meet them."

Meredith's head was all over the shop with all that he had just said. "He  
wanted the girls, but he needed time... and somewhere in there, there  
was a woman named Adele coming out from Seattle to see what the hell was  
going on."

"Okay" Alex said as he moved to grab his keys before moving towards  
Meredith. "I love you." He told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead  
before walking out.

She just stood there quietly, watching him leave, not sure what she  
should have said to him to get him to stay, but knowing that he had  
asked for time.

"Love you too." She finally murmured on hearing the front door close,  
and she moved to fall back onto the couch, completely lost by the day's  
events.


	23. Chapter 23

There had been something niggling at her from the moment she had stepped off of the plane. She couldn't really put her finger on it. It could possibly have been the fact that her Godson, the boy that she had adopted, Alex, had called her sounding completely stressed and hurriedly spoke of twin girls that were his. Her head had gone crazy after hearing this, but even more so when he had also added that they were 14 years of age. This could have been what was niggling at her, but she also had to consider whether it was the look on her husbands face when she had told him that she was going to Boston to sort this all out.

She had called Alex and told him that she would be arriving on the Thursday, explaining to him that the flght would land around lunchtime. He had then told her that he was scheduled on for work, but had quickly offered to find a way out just so he could meet her at the airport. She had refused his offer and had instead informed him that she would meet him at the hospital for lunch after she had checked into her hotel room.

So after stopping by the hotel and dumping her bags on the bed, she had caught a taxi to the hospital, which seemed like just a short drive away.

The hospital appeared to be large, not as big as Seattle's Grace, but the gardens were well kept and seemed also to have been designed too. For a moment she spent looking up at the building and trying to remove the large sinking feeling from her stomach. However, she had no real luck. Finally she shook her head, and walked into the building.

Alex had advised her that he should be paged, and if not by her, then she should probably get the Surgical Floor nurses to do so. Being in his first week as an intern, she knew that the chances of seeing the inside of the OR was slim, she also knew that it was most likely that he was either shadowing his resident, or down in the pit helping out. On entering the hospital she quickly read the posting for the surgical floor and headed towards the elevator.

The progression to the 3rd floor nurses station had been smooth and she was pretty sure that it was her protective streak which had guided her there.

On reaching the station she came face to face with two teenage girls , both looked around the age of her niece who was on the verge of reaching high school. They appeared to be with the woman who was busy on the computer in front of her, and she looked like she was a nurse.

"Excuse me." Adele opened, aiming to get their attention quickly.

Both girls seemed to look at each other before looking directly at her. They seemed to look down at the nurse before looking back up again. "How may I help you?" one of the girls seemed to finally ask. It was obvious to Adele that she was playing some sort of role in the hospital.

"You're a little young aren't you" Adele asked, not being able to help herself. "I mean shouldn't you be at school?"

She watched as the girl shrugged her shoulders before murmuring something to the nurse about their mother and lunch before heading off.

Adele watched them both leave before she turned to the nurse who was now standing there watching her. "How may i help you?" she heard the nurse ask and she quickly gave a small smile.

"Ummm... Nurse Shepherd, I'm looking for my Godson Alex Karev, he's a doctor here." She quickly stated.

Carolyn's eyes widened before seemingly smoothing out as her mouth formed a small smile. "I'll just page him for you." She stated before moving of.

In the meantime an older woman, one looking seemingly familiar, walked up to the nurses station. She was dressed in black scrubs. It was there that she dropped her chart.

"Where are they?" she seemed to ask Nurse Shepherd, who moved quickly in to rub the doctors shoulders.

"Gone to find their mother for lunch." Nurse Shepherd told her as she watched the doctor begin relax.

"She should be focusing on her work, she needs to be the one to beat." The doctor stated before finally pulling away, it was obvious that she had only just noticed someone standing there watching them.

"Can i help you?" the Doctor asked with an eye brow raised and Adele was quick to shake her head.

"I don't think you can Dr Grey. You've done enough." Adele quickly snapped, having read the doctors name tag, and only having it verify her suspicions.

Ellis looked at her strangely. "Adele?" she finally asked.

"Adele" another voice called over the top of them, and Adele quickly turned to see Alex walking towards her.

She smiled, pushing away her thoughts of the Doctor who was now standing behind her and pulled him into a big hug. "Well look at you." She managed when she pulled away, quickly looking him over. "You know Richard is still pretty cheesed you didn't come home." She told him, and then shook her head knowing that she wasn't here for another argument. "Tell me about those so-called daughters of yours." She stated before stepping back . "Are you sure that their even yours?"

Suddenly a throat cleared behind them and she turned to face Dr Grey.

"Chief, this is Adele Webber, my guardian – she adopted me. And Adele this is..."

"Ellis Grey" Adele finished, effectively cutting Alex off.

"Yeah, she's the twins grandmother." Alex added nervously, quickly looking over at Ellis.

"We've met." Adele said quickly efore forcing a smile. "So which twins their mother, Allie or Meredith?"

Alex had been confused by the look on Adele's face, then when she posed the question, clearly knowing Meredith and her sisters name, he had been caught off guard. He had no idea how she could possibly know Meredith's name let alone Alison, or Allie as Adele had just called her.  
"Meredith" he finally answered, a small smile creeping across his face. "and yes i'm sure their mine." He tells her as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Well" Adele cues, wanting to not do this in front of Ellis.

"Right, well i guess lunch?" Alex suggested. As he then tuned them both around, waiting for Adele to look ready before beginning to walk away.

"Adele" they heard Ellis call after them, and they pause, both turning to see Ellis standing holding hands with Nurse Shepherd whom Alex knew was her life partner. "People make mistakes. We grow, and change." She said as she gave Carolyn's hand a squeeze.

Adele looked over at her, her lips were pursed and was taking in the sight in front of her. "It was a pretty big mistake." She stated before turning around.

"This has nothing to do with Meredith." Ellis called and Adele didn't reply.

Alex gave Adele a quick look and could see an upset look on her face. He waited for her to turn back around again before finally asking "What was all that about?", concern thick in his voice.

"Richard" she stated as she kept walking. Alex then picking up that she just really wanted to drop the topic.


	24. Chapter 24

**so as promised, im going to start updating on this site at the same time as i update on the other.... enjoy**

Meredith watched as Alex entered the cafeteria with the woman she could only assume was Adele. He had contacted her last night to explain that his godmother – or guardian – was coming into town and that he would really like for them to have dinner together. This of course had led to a family discussion with the girls – the end result being that they would have dinner with them as long as the girls could choose the place.

Now, she watched as they made their way to the cue, Alex pulling out the cash when asked to pay for their food. The twins talking between themselves at the other end of the table compared to where she was. She had been too busy to pay attention to what the girls were saying, as she concentrated on Alex as he made his way over to a table not too far from her own. It was there that she knew she would probably be able to hear most of his conversation.

She didn't really want to listen, she felt too much like a spy. But it didn't make it any easier not to when she heard the woman speak up. "I don't know what Ellis Grey is up to, but i have no idea why two young girls, who really should be at school, are doing working as Candy stripers, and not to mention the fact that they were allowed behind the nurses desk." She had stated.

She heard Alex chuckle before feeling his eyes on her. "That would have to be Hope and Grace. Ellis had them Candy Striping during their holidays."

"Holidays are over." Meredith heard Adele say simply, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could only hope that this woman wasn't going to cause trouble for her daughters, and that she would keep her opinions to herself.

"Yer well, Merediths working, and the girls are off school due to a suspension so... this is what Ellis and Carolyn are having them do." Alex told her, and Meredith could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"What did Meredith want them to do?" Meredith heard her ask and she turned in time to see him shrug his shoulders.

"I think Mer agrees with it, it means that the girls are keeping active during their suspensions, and also that they will be close by. Everyone is keeping an eye on them." Alex told her as he looked up, his eyes meeting Merediths. "They have a system here and it works for the girls. It works for Meredith."

She watched as Adele's body language changed, and could see her begin to turn around to follow Alex's line of sight. Meredith sighed, and quickly spun back around finding both her daughters eyes set on her. "Mom thats the woman from the nurses station." Grace told her before looking hesitantly over at the other table. "Whats she doing over there with Alex?"

Meredith shrugged slightly at first. "I guess thats Adele, she's like his second mother or something." She said in response, hoping that would be the end of topic, except for the fact that she heard some chairs slide back from the table nearby.

"O.M.G mom, their coming over." Grace quickly said causing both her and Hope to move around closer to her.

........................................................

"Well isn't it little Meredith Grey." Adele spoke as she stopped in front of Merediths table causing Meredith to look up nervously. "I don't think you remember me." She added. "I used to baby sit you when your mom was working in Seattle, and your father was busy. It wasn't very often, but it happened." She stated.

Meredith tilted her head to look at the woman, there was confusion in her eyes.

"Adele Webber, your mother used to work with my Husband." She stated and Meredith wasn't too sure whether she was just aiming to try and remind her, or to drop a hint about something.

"I'm sorry, I don't really remember you." She replies innocently, looking over to her girls who were watching her closely.

"Well, it was an awful long time ago." She stated before looking towards the girls. "I heard that you are a mother now." She stated and gestures to Hope and Grace. "How old are they again?"

Meredith could see the curiosity in her eyes and could also see that she was trying to figure out if it was indeed possible for the girls to be Alex's.

"How about i just cut this short?" I say looking defensively at her. "The girls were conceived in my cubby house. Yes – a cubby house. Not that they really needed to know that." She added with a wince. " It was the last time Alex and I had sex. Oh, and they were born at this hospital on a warm sunny day – at 3:45pm. Both were tiny. They were so small that they shared a capsule. Oh – that date was the 21st of May. They were also a month premature. So go figure." I reply.

I see her eyes widen at my defensiveness. "Meredith" she starts, but i stop her.

"My daughters, are his daughters. He has accepted that. You don't have to." I tell her as i stand, and gesture for my girls to follow. Both were in complete shock, and were a bit slow standing.

Once they were by her side, she lead them away, hoping that she could get far enough a way from them before she said anything more.

"Mom?" Grace asked as she tried to keep up. Hope was located beside her.

"Mom?" she said again, finally causing Meredith to stop.

"What" Meredith asked as she spun around, tears caught in her eyes.

"A cubby house?" Grace asked, a smile on her face. "Is that the cubby house we play in at Grumpy's?" she asked.

"No." Meredith told her, trying to hold back a laugh at the look on her daughters face. "It's the one you guys played in at uncle Marks. That's Grumpies old house." Meredith told her, and smiled at how their faces scrunched up at the thought.

"Grose." They heard Hope say, and Meredith pulled her girls to her, just needing a hug from there to keep her going.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex had a rough idea where Meredith's outburst came from but it still didn't make it ok. Not when he needed everything to be perfect. He needed for Adele to love Meredith and the girls and to accept them. He needed to know that they could all survive this. He had every intention of going looking for her later in the day, of course, she had been nowhere to be found and neither were the girls. He had tried asking Carolyn Shepherd and the Chief but both had just shrugged as they avoided his questions. He had found it quite strange; the way that they were behaving, but had relaxed a little once he received a note in his locker for the location of dinner. It was obvious that the note had been written by one of the twins.

Now though, as he drove his red Chevy pick-up through the streets of Upper-Class Boston, on his way to meet them for dinner, he began to worry how this evening would go - especially if the scene in the cafeteria was anything to go on. Adele sat next to him, looking out the window at all the large houses they were passing.

"Where exactly are we going?" Adele asked again, not being to comfortable with the arrangements made.

Alex had informed her that the twins were asked to chose their favourite place to eat. Of course she had assumed that the place would be something like a family restaurant in down town Boston. She was almost sure that any restaurant around here would be high priced. She also had no idea how a single mother was able to afford a restaurant so classy because there was no way that they were going to expect her or Alex to pay for it.

"I've only got the address." Alex told her as he turned the corner and looked to where the GPS was telling him to pull in.

"What is this palce?" he heard Adele ask as she looked around at all the cars in the driveway.

"It looks like some ones house." Alex replied dumbly as he pulled into the driveway double checking the digits of the street with what he had been given.

"Surely this isn't where we are eating." Adele stated as she watched a woman come running from the house chasing after a little boy who hadn't any pants on.

"Matthew get back here." They heard the woman say and watched as she dashd after him, catching him as he reached the driveway.

They were then shocked to see a man come out after them with a baby in his arms. "You got him Kath?" they heard him ask and could see, even from where they were, the amused look on his face.

"He's a typical Wilson." They heard her reply as she held the wriggling boy in her arms. "Wants to run around naked." She adds as she shoots him a glare. "You are so going to be potty training her."

Alex raised his eye brows taking in the look on the womans face. "Maybe I should go and find out what the deal is." He offered and watched as Adele nodded. It was obvious she was not going to make a move for the door.

"Be careful." He heard her say as he reached or the door before proceeding to climb out of the car and head towards the couple who seemed to be now heading inside. He thought it was odd that they hadn't looked up at the sound of the door closing. He could only hope that this was the right house. He had a feeling it was, but it didn't make him feel any better.

As he reached the door he could hear all the noise coming from inside the house and had to wonder how many people were inside. There was an insane mix of children's voices and adults, not to mention the sound of music being played. He noticed though how most of the noise ceased when he brought his fist down in a knock on the side of the house.

There was a shuffling of feet and as he looked into the house he was met by the judging eyes of Mark Sloan, the man he recognised as Meredith's brother, and a resident from the hospital.

Mark walked towards the front door glaring at him and Alex couldn't help but worry that maybe Mark would take a swing at him. He really hoped he wouldn't, but he couldn't be so sure.

"Where's Adele?" Mark finally asked him, looking past him towards the car. Before waiting for Alex to answer Mark continued on. "You should go get her. Tea is almost ready." He told him. He then turned to gesture the general direction of the kitchen. "Just come into the kitchen when you're ready." And with that Mark walked away leaving a dumbfounded Alex who still seemed to have no idea what was going on, except that they were eating here.


	26. Chapter 26

When Alex entered the kitchen it was obvious that he was confused. From her seat at the table, Meredith could see the troubled look in his eyes. Not wanting to open a discussion, she turned and tuned back into the discussions carried out by her step sisters. Kathleen had only just started talking about potty training with Lilly and Margaret a.k.a Maggie, was talking to Nancy about the new design she had for the baby's room.

"Meredith, can i please speak to you for a moment." Alex asked, as he shifted nervously, Adele standing directly behind him with her lips pursed.

Meredith looked past him with raised eye brows before giving a quick nod. She pushed back her chair, chancing a look at the others. "I'll be right back." She tells them before she stands, gesturing to Alex that he should follow her out onto the porch.

He hesitates slightly, looking back to Adele to see what she was going to do.

"Please take a seat Adele, dinner wont be long." Carolyn states as she steps in.

Everyone watches as she obviously looks around the room before taking the seat furthest away from the others.

Alex then quickly follows Meredith out onto the porch, but doesn't say anything as he really had no idea where to start. From there he can see his daughters, one with a guitar and the other with a violin playing along with Derek as he played the saxophone. They were playing in different intervals.

He moves to stand beside her, his eyes never leaving their daughters.

"You told the girls to choose their favourite place to eat, and this is it." Meredith tells him, his eyes still focused on them. "You cant be angry with me, or them for this."

Alex turns slightly to look at Meredith, her eyes were sincere, and there was something fragile about the look on her face. "How long have they been playing?" he asked in return, not wanting to discuss the location of dinner. If it had been the girls choice then it was not his place to argue.

"Since they were 5. It was a request of my mothers." She replies, a small smile on her face. "They aren't as serious about it now as they used to be, but the jam sessions happen every family night."

They turn when they hear the door open and see Mark coming out with an electric keyboard.

"Dinners almost ready." Mark tells them as he places the keyboard down on the small table. "The girls are putting on a little performance tonight. After dinner that is. They found a song to work on and they have finally mastered it." He adds with a grin.

Meredith nods knowing that its been a family routine for years for them to perform a song once they had mastered it.

"What song?" Alex asked curious to find anything out about his daughters.

"You'll have to see." Mark replied with a smirk, just as Carolyn came to the door, calling to tell the others to pack up and clean up as Dinner was being served.

"There are a lot of people here." Alex said as he moved closer to Meredith as the girls put their instruments away, his hand settling over hers.

"It's family night." Meredith answered simply. "Once a week we all get together for dinner. There are so many people because everyone has settled down now. Kath is with Dan, and they have 2 little ones. Then you have Nancy who is with James and they have 3 girls. Lilly has adopted a 10 year old boy and Margaret and her boyfriend Sean come every week. Mark is with Callie, but she has work tonight, and Derek's girlfriend Addison currently has her arms deep in another woman's uterus.

"I thought she worked in a bar." Alex commented remembering the woman with fiery red hair.

"She helps Joe out. Since he and Walter adopted their little girl he cant always work, plus she helps out on busy nights. Its usually only a couple of nights a week, extra for emergencies. But Joe understands her schedule and works with her on it." Meredith explained as she shuffled closer to Alex again.

A smile formed on his face as he slipped an arm around her. The girls and the others having just gone inside.

"Where's Allie?" he asked curiously noting that she hadn't appeared to have been seated at the table.

Meredith let out a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. "She's in Jersey working for Dr House." She told him quietly. "She's never home anymore."

Alex listened to the sadness in her voice and leaned forward to press a kiss to her head. "You miss her." He commented. He could sense it. He also knew very well that she had always hated being away from her, remembering how she had been the first summer they had spent away from each other

"Things are just so different around here without her." Meredith replies before tilting her head up to look at him. "it doesn't feel right." She adds.

Alex nods as he lowers his head, his mouth capturing hers in a soft reassuring kiss. "Its just something you have to get used to." He told her sadly.

Meredith lowered her head to rest upon his shoulder again, her eyes closed, just savouring the closeness.

They could hear the scraping of chairs on the wooden floors as people began to sit down and both acknowledged the fact that they needed to go back inside and sit down. They didn't want for this moment to be interrupted, and Alex sensing a lingering Mark gave Merediths shoulder a squeeze. "Come on." He murmured to her as he began to pull away. "You still need to tell me the story later about the cubby house conception." He said, giving her a cheeky grin, trying to pull her away from her thoughts.

"Not much to tell." She told him as she felt him grasp her hand, both wanting to make the most of the moment, even if it was just about to pass. "You were there." She added with a wink.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner had been interesting – that was something Meredith could be sure of. The death glares sent from Adele to her mother had been one thing – and it was something that she had been sure she wanted to know more about.

The girls had embraced a chance to talk to their father, not that Meredith had been stopping them. It was more of the point that they had all been fairly busy and giving it Alex the space he needed to get his head around being a father.

Adele had watched on, dodging most conversations, unless Mark had asked her any questions. He was the only one who could really remember Adele, and seemed ok with asking random questions about her life.

Now though, as the others forwarded out to the veranda where they had set up all their equipment, Meredith hung back with Alex, his fingers slowly intertwining with hers.

Adele had moved to lean against the rail, already turning down the seat that had been offered to her. Alex watched nervously as both Hope and Grace moved to take up position with their violin and guitar. He had hoped that Adele would take to them open heartedly, but at this moment in time it wasn't looking that way.

Moving to lean against the house, Meredith snuggled close to Alex, surprising her whole family who had not seen her so relaxed around a male since before the girls had been born.

The girls smile towards their mother before Grace strums the guitar. "This song is for mum. Taylor Swift owns it." She adds before beginning to play.

Everyone noticed that Hope had put her violin down and suddenly began to speak. "This song is for our mom. We think this fits her well." Moment later, she began to sing.

[i]

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen [/i]

Meredith sinks back in to Alex's embrace. His grip tightens on her and both can't believe that they are back in each others arms.

Adele looks on in surprise, never having seen the softness that Alex was showing right now, although she understood that those events 15 years ago had massively jaded him, and had forced him to grow up like no teen boy ever had before.

[i]  
You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

[/i]

Meredith looks over to her mother, vaguely remembering her first date with a senior, it was before she had even reached high school and her mother had flipped when her 13 year old self had kissed the boy before running up to the house. It had been odd that their mother had been home, but not as odd as the infuriating look that was present on Marks face. It had been obvious that he had dobbed.

[i]  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

[/i]

Once the girls stopped singing, and put their instruments down, everybody clapped, all except Meredith and Alex who were staring intensely at each other. Meredith turned in to Alex and his arms wrapped around her. Eye contact was yet to be broken.

"Just kiss already." They hear Mark say, and then the moment is then broken as they look over at him.

Turning to move away from him, everyone could see her embarrassment and Lisa moved to hit Mark.

Alex pulled Meredith back to him and brushed his lips over hers, it was brief, but seemed very efficient for their lost moment. Letting her pull away again, he looked to the others as Derek moved to pick up the guitar, and the family seemingly settled down as the girls made their way to their mother, ready to just talk to their father and get to know him.


	28. Chapter 28

The evening had been going fairly well, and everyone seemed to have settled into a very comfortable chatter. Random conversations were spaced out amongst the family, and the younger children had moved into the sun room not far from the veranda where they were now either sleeping or still up watching Finding Nemo.

The girls had sat down near their father and began talking about music. It was their common interest and Meredith was pretty sure that it was going to be used as the base point for their relationship. He had even played, with their prompting, for the rest of the family. She was sure though that he had surprised them though with his acoustic rendition of sweet child of mine.

Adele had sat over to the side and watched them together, and while it had appeared that she had been reaching the point of approval, Meredith was almost certain that there was going to be another hot tempered conversation between them by the end of the night. There was only so much that she could take of the judging looks that may not exactly be cast towards her, but very much to the rest of the family.

As the evening drew out, and the rest of the family began to depart, Meredith found herself pulling away from Alex and the girls, knowing that she did not need to chaperone them, and instead started saying goodbye to her step sisters. They had all been very supportive of the situation, even thought they had felt a little uncomfortable with the scrutinising looks that had been coming from Adele. Lisa had promised to call her the next day. Kathleen reminded her that she was only a phone call away. Nancy offered advice on how to handle the bitchy in laws and Meg had simply wished me luck. She hated the situation Meredith was in, and therefore hoped that she would somehow find my way out of it.

Derek had decided to stay, even after the others had left, and when Meredith looked at him, she could see that he was only staying and standing strong to give Meredith the support he thought she needed. Mark had decided to do the same, and were seemingly later joined my Callie and Addie, who had both managed to leave work at the same time.

Now as they all sat together, having moved inside to the family room, conversations had quietened, and the girls appeared to be tired. They had curled up on each other and had dozed off, and while Meredith had always felt it cute, she had heard Adele make some comment about whether it was 'appropriate to have expected them to stay up so late, and really was it good for their bones to sleep on the couch in such a manner'. In response Carolyn, had defended that they had a bedroom upstairs that they could have gone to, and then promptly woke both, sending them there, with very little argument so it seemed.

Alex had smiled at their tousled hair, and tired yawns, and had been surprised that when they did their "good night" rounds that they came to him and kissed his cheek too. While they had not called him dad or daddy, the "night lex" had been very much ok, and in fact made them sound like the young Meredith that he had been very much in love with.

Everyone had watched them go, and it wasn't until they were upstairs and sleeping that Ellis had finally rounded on Adele and the looks that she had been casting on everyone.

At that stage, Meredith herself, had been ready to pounce, especially after the comments made about how the girls had been sleeping. In fact she was sure that at this moment they had probably climbed into the same bed together, hoping that their togetherness would ease them to sleep, as they had done every night since finding out about Alex. She knew that everything had made their heads spin, but also knew that it left them wanting to ask so many questions. Although she was sure that they had made a lot of progress tonight.

"Where the hell do you get off!" Was Ellis's opening line and Meredith was almost shocked by the viciousness laced in her voice.

"Yes i slept with Richard, yes i fell in love with him, oh so long ago and yes i left my husband for him." Ellis stated, causing Meredith to widen her eyes, and look to Alex in shock. "But he picked you, he chose to stay with you, and im better off for it." Ellis added, before looking over at Meredith, and then to Carolyn. "I told you this morning when you first rocked up at my hospital that you were not to hold our past against Meredith or my grandchildren, but you have done nothing but sit there all high and mighty, casting glares at each of our children and their children. It is not my fault that Richard obviously didn't procreate with you. It is not my fault that Meredith went and had twin girls at the age of 16. And it is not my fault that you will never get to know those girls."

It was then that Meredith saw Adele stand, her "don't mess with me" look searing across her face. "Now you listen here." Was the opening line from Adele, and Meredith was waiting, ready to jump into this fight that would be in efforts to support her mother, and to also defend herself. "You are not the person to tell me that i cant see those girls up there." She said as she pointed to the ceiling. "And you are the person who stole my husband."

"If she stole him then she would still be with him." Carolyn voiced as Meredith moved to stand between her mother and Adele.

"My mother may not be the one to tell you that you cant see those girls – my girls – but i am. I'm sick of this. What was done 25 years ago is done. You have your husband, and my mom is better off, my whole family is better off now that she is with Carolyn, and has been for the past 17 years. And no im not telling you that you cant see my daughters, but i am telling you that if you say one damn thing out of place then you are gone." Meredith stated firmly.

Adele looked shocked, especially when Ale hadn't jumped in to defend her.

"Adele, Richard chose you, and quite frankly its been much better that way. My family took its time being put back together, but we are all happy now. You... if you aren't happy with Richard after all these years then thats your problem, but i can tell you that has nothing to do with what happened 25 years ago. It does however have to do with what is happening now. Now those girls upstairs, may not have been wanted initially, but they have turned into something pretty amazing, and if you don't want them in your life, then thats your loss, but just because you are so damn 'high and mighty' about all this doesn't mean Alex and Meredith are, and they are the ones that matter here. Not you. It shouldn't matter what you think now, all that matters is that Alex decides to do the right things and step up and be a dad to those girls... thats all that matters." Ellis finalised everything before slumping back into her chair and looking softly at Meredith, her hand moving now to reach for Carolyns who was her rock, and was going to be the only one who could calm her down by the end of the night.

"I..." Adele started before turning to look at Alex.

"I don't need a paternity test to know that those kids are mine." Alex tells her simply. "I feel the connection Adele. You know i wouldn't just jump into these things."

"Your blinded by the fact that you love her." Adele said as she looked to Meredith who had yet to sit down.

Meredith groaned. "If you want a paternity test done then go ahead, i wont decline." She said looking to Alex, "but don't be surprised when u hear the words i told you so."

Alex smiled at Merediths determination. It was good to see that she had grown to be strong enough to stand her ground. "I will do the test to satisfy Adele." He stated and quickly followed through before anybody else could talk. "But i believe that those two girls are mine, this is just to prove the fact." He reassured her before turning to look at Adele. "I wouldn't have called you and told you about them if i didn't think they were mine." He tells her honestly. "Im not the scared 15 year old boy anymore Ads, Im me, an adult. I accept my responsibilities." He finished before moving to Meredith's side, kissing her softly. "I love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry this didn't go better."

Meredith leaned into Alex, his arms encircling her. "I will see you in the morning. Breakfast together at the cafe across from the hospital so we can talk."

Meredith leans into his embrace, a smile of content on her face. "Ok" she replies, before she feels him kiss her temple before easing her out of his embrace.

"Lets go Adele, i think you've out stayed your welcome." He tells her before putting his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for dinner guys, it was definitely an interesting evening."

Everyone nods, but no one moves to see them out. Instead they all watch the duo leave, all surprised by the most recent of events.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two days since the family dinner – which had supposed to be a get together for Adele, Alex, Meredith and the girls. In those two days, Meredith had swabs taken from both girls, and the same for Alex, and sent them off to be tested.

The girls had been nervous, not too sure what to think especially when they were worried that Alex might be trying to un-claim them. They had been twitchy, and nervous, to the point that Carolyn had taken two days off, and spent time with them both at home. She had taken them shopping and played the piano with them and did as much as she could to keep them busy and preoccupied as well as showing them that they were loved, and that they were a part of her world.

It had seemed like something both girls needed, especially as the weekend rolled around.

Adele had been floating around, but hadn't popped in to see them, and it honestly wasn't making anything between her and the family any better. Grace had already decided to hate her, and Hope was definitely withdrawing from any thought of talking to her again.

Night shifted to day as Monday morning brightened Merediths bedroom, and she felt empty, like she had the past 3 mornings knowing that the girls were sleeping at their grandmothers.

Looking at the clock, she switched off the alarm, knowing that today was going to be a long one. She had already had the day off yesterday, and had spent it with the girls. Although nothing shehad said had made them feel any better, nd resignedly she had returned home with her tail between her legs.

She felt Alex shift beside her, and she ran a hand over his shoulder. He had managed to stay over the past two nights. They hadn't had sex. She had told him that they were going to take this slow, and so far she had stuck to her guns, despite the longing she had to rip her nails down his back while she screamed his name.

"Turn it off." She heard him grumble before shoving his head underneath the pillow.

"I already have." She sighed as she laid back down, trying to ignore the ill feeling in her stomach. "Do i have to go in today?" she finally asked as he took his head out from under the pillow and looked her over.

"We could stay here." He admitted, as he pulled her a little closer. "But the results should be in today." He told her as he buried his face in her neck.

Meredith pushed down slightly on his shoulders, before moving back away from him. Her face was screwed up in confusion as she looked at him.

"What?" Alex asked, as he tried to reach for her, only for her to move further away from him.

"Are... are you worried that the girls aren't yours?" She asked, and was almost too horrified to stop and here the answer.

"No... what?... of course not!" he replied as he reached for Meredith who was still evading him. "I know they are mine.. its just i... it would be..." and then he stopped, taking in the hurt look on Merediths face.

"It would be good to shove it in Adeles face." He finally said with a sigh. "Its just... she's been fantastic to me, and for me... but... i thought she would support me with this... and ..." he said as he turned away slightly.

"She hasn't." Meredith finished for him, stopping to take in the disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah" Alex sounded as he looked back up at her, still not wanting to discuss the implications of the results.

They are quiet for a moment, and Meredith finally reaches for his hand, taking it in her own and giving it a slight squeeze.

"I called Richard last night." Alex told her, as he moved slightly back towards her. "He ... he had called once when i had told him about you... your mom hung up... now i know why." He said nervously as if he was giving confession. "He wants to fly out here. He said he might... especially now that he knows whats going on. But i don't know whether that would be a good thing." He finished.

Meredith tilted her head as she listened to him, taking in all that he had said.

"do you think things will be awkward with him here?" she asked, thinking of his previous relationship with her mother.

"I don't know..." he replied in thought. "Maybe, but more because how Adele has been" he admitted with a slightly sad look on his face.

Meredith moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting on one, while her fell over the top of it.

"He might be able to ease the tension." Meredith told him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, neither being quite sure what to say to each other.

"Come on" Alex finally said, as Meredith's arms loosened from around him. "You go shower and I'll get breakfast."

.....................................  
Richard Webber pulled his coat tighter around him. He had been sitting on the step out the front of the KAREV house for the past hour. He had no idea where his son was, but knew that he had to be around here somewhere. On looking at his watch, he sighed and knew that he had to venture to the hospital.

"This should be fun." He grumbled to himself as he moved towards the hire car which still had all of his luggage inside. There was nothing more he wanted in life than to be confronted by his now gay ex mistress.


	30. Chapter 30

If Richard Webber was meant to bring some peace, or ease the tension that was brewing between his wife and ex lover than he had no idea how, and it was obvious to Alex that he was completely useless in keeping one calm, let alone both.

It seemed that he had frozen, that was the only way he could describe it. It wasnt as though Richard had no idea or prior warning to who Meredith was, or who her mother was, after all he had called years earlier to pass on some information only to have been shot down by Ellis, saying that she didnt want him back and that he needed to leave her alone, that she was happy now. In fact, Alex was pretty sure that it was the fact that Ellis was now with a woman, and had been for the past 17 years that had infact caught him out.

He had met Alex at the door to Boston General, had nodded a greeting to Meredith, who had nodded shyly back before kissing Alex's cheek and leaving him to it.

Of course Meredith had fled, he had anticipated it, especially after everything that had been aired in the last week he had been surprised that she had nodded a hello, let alone commented earlier that he could possibly ease the tension.

Now though, as the twins sat on the couch in Ellis's office, Richard Webber sat poised, looking not at the girls but at Ellis, who was sitting beside Carolyn. Meredith stood by the window that looked out over the city and Adele stood behind Richard, her arms folded as she looked over everyone. Alex had positioned himself away from them all. He was waiting for the results, not an ounce of doubt in his mind that the girls belonged to him.

No one spoke as Addison walked in with the envelope in her hands. Mark having walked in with her, made his way over to Meredith, to stand by her and give her some family support.

"Right" said Addison as she looked around the group. Taking the a4 piece of paper out of the envelope she quickly scanned it looking for the part that counted.

"Alex, your their father." she said loudly. Looking over at Adele quickly, a smirk comin over her face.

"Yes" Alex said in a sort of hissed relieved voice. He had been sure that they were his daughters, but that didnt mean he was worried about the possible curve ball that life occassionally threw at him.

Meredith moved towards her daughters, hating that she had to put them through this, and not having protected them from it.

"Are you sure?" Adele finally spoke up, causing everyone to glare at her.

"With all due respect Mrs Webber, these are the results sent from the lab, there are no mistakes here. Im telling you that your Godson Alex is the father of both those beautiful girls." Addison replied. "You really should be thrilled to be connected to such great kids. They get good grades. They dont live crazy lives like most teens. They are happy, loved, and smart. They actually give a shit about other people, and they have been damn patient with your antics." she said as she slid the piece of paper back in the file.

"How dare you?" Adele started, but Ellis and Carolyn jumped up to intervene.

"Stop" Alex said in a loud voice deciding it was his time to step up and say something, especially now that Ellis and Adele were in each others faces.

"Its been confirmed, not that i had any doubt." Alex said to Adele. "I really appreciate everything u did for me Adele, but i dont think. I cant stand back and let you talk about my family in a way as you have the last couple of days. These girls are mine." he said as he gestured towards Meredith and the girls. "If you cant accept that then i dont know how we can continue down our path together." he said as he tried to maintain a strong mature voice.

"Alex" she sighed, as she stepped back from Ellis shocked at his words.

"Thats the choice. All or nothing." he said as he moved towards his girls.

Richard looked on, completely baffled by the evenings events and not sure what to think about it all. He watched as Ellis turned to Carolyn, pressing her head against hers as she spoke softly to her. Both had their hands resting on the others arms as they tried to calm each other down. He still couldnt believe Ellis was with another woman


	31. Chapter 31

it had been 3 weeks since Alex found out that Grace and Hope were definitely his daughters, and 2 weeks and 6 days since Richard and Adele had left leaving Alex unsure of where he stood with his guardians. He had hoped that Adele would come around, but he had to wonder whether the way things had been left between her and Ellis in the past had effected the way she handled things in the now.

Grace and Hope were still warming to him slowly, and he understood their hesitation, especially when he had been absent from their life for so long, and he cant say if he would have been there before, he would like to thing that he would have been, but things were different back then.

The girls had accepted his decision to move in with them, making it a fast step into father hood, but the way he saw it was that he had spent so long apart from them that he couldnt bare to wait any longer, and besides it made things easier, and cheaper for both himself and Meredth.

Meredith had allowed him to move into her room, and into her bed, which was fine considering they had practically been sharing one for a week anyway, and then to add to the fact she had told him that they would be taking things slow. She didnt want to dive into sex. It had been too long, and not only could he tell that she felt like she was a born again virgin, but he knew that she was worried that her body was warped from carrying twins, and if he could tell her the truth then he would tell her that he loved her body more for having carried his children, but that was corny and definitely something he would not be able to say.

Work had settled slightly, and he found it weird that he had been shifted onto Merediths rotation with Bailey, but Ellis had explained that she had figured it would be easier on their little family to be working the same shifts, with the only difference being that occassionally one would be on call when the other wasnt as to make sure that someone was home with the girls at all times. This also releaded Carolyn og the grandmother duties, even if it was only slightly, as she still would leave work to pick the girls up, and would occassionaly keep them if Alex and Meredith werent going to finish work until late.

Now as it seems, was one of those days were both Meredith and Alex were to finish early. He had been quite happy for the break as they had both been in early that morning, and both girls had been dropped off to Lisa who had offered to run them to school that day.

Today, was a rare day for both Meredith and Alex as they would be able to pick the girls up from school, and Meredith could only hope that Alex wouldnt embarrass them, as she had a feeling that he would be an over-protective dad, and was also worried that he might upset them the day they tried to bring boyfriends home, which by the way Hope was talking last night, could well be soon.

Meredith had to admit though that she was more than happy with the way things were turning out, despite the Adele thing. She had been thinking about letting the intimacy flow soon. She had enjoyed their cuddles, their kisses and Alex's light caresses. There had been something there that hadnt been before and it was obvious it was a deeper love which she ahd to admit scared the hee bee je bees out of her.

Pulling up in front of the school Meredith spotted Grace sitting on the large brick rail waiting for Hope to finish talking to a young guy who was decked out in baggy shorts and a Blink 182 shirt. His hair was longish and messed and Meredith had to guess that it had been styled that way witha great deal of gel. She watched as the guy put his hand on Hopes hip before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was then that she looked to Alex who had his hands gripping the wheel of the car rather tightly.

Smiling Meredith put her hand in his arm, saying his name softly to get his attention, she then leaned over and kissed him, effecitvely distracting him, even if it was just for the moment. "We were like that once." she told him as she gave his leg a squeeze.

"And look how we were at her age." he said honestly, remembering how far they had gone at 14, and the step they had taken not long after Merediths 15th birthday.

"This is only new." she told him, "besides its sweet, and just be grateful that he's not a jock." she added, as she kissed him quickly again before the back car door opened and the girls climbed into the jeep.

"Sorry" both girls mumbled, feeling as though they were interruopting something.

"Its ok." Alex quikly said, blushing slightly. "Its not like we are 14 or anything." he said as he looked in the rearview mirror at Hope.

"He's just a guy." Hope said quietly, and she blushed in a similar manned to what Alex had just done.

"His name in Ben." Grace spoke up and Meredith turned in her seat to look at her daughters. "They have only just started dating."

"Age?" Alex asked before Meredith could say anything.

"15" Hope said with a sigh. "Can you just drive"

"He is a muso right?" Meredith asked as she looked to Alex to start the car.

She saw Hope nod her head out of the corner of her eye.

"Good" Meredith said as she moved her hand up and down Alex's thigh. "Some of the nicest guys i know are musicians." she said. "What does he play"

She watched Alex scowl slightly as he paused at the red light, his hand coming own to squeeze hers.

"As long as he is not the singer." Alex grumbled as he looks back at Hope via the rear view mirror again. "Those boys have the biggest egos and think they own the band."

"And lead guitarists dont?" Meredith asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No. they do own the band." he tells her with a slight smirk.

"Well he is a drummer." Hope finally speaks up, so nothing to worry about. Thinking she was out of the woods.

"As long as he doesnt try to play your drum we wont have an issue." Alex said firmly and very fatherly that Meredith couldnt believe how well adjusted to the father hood role he already was in such a short amount of time.

"Is that how u werent supposed to play my guitar?" Meredith asked him as he pulled into their drive way, amusement dancing in her eyes as she saw him blush again, only for it to turn to shock, as they both saw something move on the doorstep, and came face to face with Adele


	32. Chapter 32

Meredith sat nervously waiting for Alex to finish talking with Adele. On sing her on their doorstep she had pushed Alex towards her and led the twins inside. They hadnt argued and she hadnt expected the tom, although she was surrised that they hadnt argued when she had ordered them upstairs to do their homework.

Now though as she sat curled up on the couch waiting for Alex she wished she hadnt sent the away because she had no idea what to do with herself.

Alex had been outside talking with his godmother for the past hour, and while it was obviously a calm conversation it didnt stop her from worrying what the woman who had been so against her daughters, not to mention herself, was saying to Alex.

Pulling her legs closer to her body, she lay back further into the couch . She was fighting the urge to go peak out the window to see what was going on.

Suddenly she heard movement from the front of the house and then the door opened. She would normally try to pretend that she had been doing something else but she couldnt because she was frozen waiting for something, anything.

Alex appeared first followed by an extremely nervous Adele. "Hope, Grace come downstairs please." he called sounding more like a father than he had ever done before.

She felt Adele's worried eyes upon her and she looked away not sure what it was that was about to happen, but completely sure that it was going to change the essence of their relationship.

The sound of the girls footsteps had thundered and obviously halted when Adele had come into their view.

"Go sit by your mother." he instructed and she watched as they nervously entered the lounge room. Both girls sat on either side of her.

Moving to put her arm around both of her daughters she then pulled them close before looking back up at Alex.

"Meredith, girls." she heard Adele open and they all shifted to look at her. "Im sorry for my behaviou when i was here last. I was too busy trying to protect Alex and playing mother lion that i couldnt see what was right in front of me."

"Which is?" Meredith asked as both girls leaned into her further.

"A family, Alex's family, which means my family." she said the last part awkwardly. "I just... I just wanted to tell you that i am sorry and that i am not proud of what i have said or done but that i hope one day you could forgive me."

Meredith nodded in acceptane and she then turned to look at each of her daughters.

"Actions speak louder than words." Grace told her and Hope nodded in agreement.

With that Adele nodded and stepped forward giving both girls a small parcel. "These belinged to your grandmother - Alex's motehr. She would have wanted you to have them." she added before stepping back. "Call me when you are ready." she spoke softly before kissing Alex's cheek. "Again i am sory." she spoke as she turned to walk towards the exit, quite content with showing herself out.


	33. Chapter 33

Family reunions, Alex was sure that he was caught in the middle of one. It could be the fact that he was, or that he might as well be.

It had been a month since Adele's visit and only just yesterday had the girls decided to call her and invite her to their birthday party which was a week away. It felt weird to think that they would be 14, and only just before Merediths birthday. But that wasnt why he felt like their was a family reunion going on around him. He had that feeling because all of Merediths family seemed to be piling in and preparing for the twins birthday.

The girls had been more open to his presence over the past two weeks. It could have been because they had grown used to him being around but he was pretty sure it was because of the night Grace's ex-boyfriend had rocked up drunk and had tried to barrel through the door of the house as he declared his love for her. He had moved quick to block the young man, grabbing hold of him only to walk him out the front. He hadnt told Grace exactly what he had told the ex, but he knew that the ex had appeared by her side the next day to apologise.

It had been from how he had handled the situation that he had managed to make progress with Meredith, not that it had been much. They were already sharing a bed each night, so that wasnt the feat, plus they had already been kissing and touching and holding each other. The next step had been making sure that the other one was pleasured, and it had come as a complete surprise to him. He could remember Meredith walking into the shower behind him, completely catching him off guard. He remembered the feel of her hands on his skin, pumping and rolling before being joined by her mouth. That had been the start of their something more and he had been enjoying these past two weeks reliving the give and take of their teenage relationship.

Now though he knew he shouldnt be thinking about that moment or the ones that had followed such as the morning they had taken to to enjoy their morning off. Now he was supposed to be concentrating on the fact that he was standing in Ellis's back yard surrounded by the entire Grey - Shepherd family.

The Shepherd sisters were all lounging around the table engrossed in a conversation with Allie about the man she had brought home with her.

Mark and Derek were currently talking to that man with concerned looks on their faces.

By the Barbecue stood the guys that were married or dating the Shepherd women. They had been given the job of working the grill and getting everything cooked.

His daughters were sitting on a chair at the back of the yard surrounde by their younger cousings as they played music and sang to them often carrying out their requests.

Carolyn and Ellis were in the kitchen finishing off the salads. He had offered to help but it had been obvious to him that they didnt really want him there or need his help. He had not been too sure whether it was the way Carolyn woulf brush up against Ellis ot the soft whispers Ellis would say into Carolyns ear that gave them away. Either way he had managed to get the idea that they wanted alone time so he had left them with that. He was more than okay with grabbing a beer and heading outside, and that was why he was standign where he was. He had his beer resting on the bannister of the porch as his eyes scanned over Merediths family.

A set of hands slip around his waist, and he feels them settle in his pockets of his jeans sitting dangerously close to where his thoughts had previously been. Merediths head pressed against his back as she got as close to him as the position would allow. "You're people watching" she murmured and he couldnt help but turn into her. Her hands moving to his back pockets now, his following suit as he pulled her closer to him.

"and now i'm watching you." Alex replied as he leant in to kiss her.

Meredith pulled back with a large grin on her face. "Allie's boyfriend seems like the old bitter version of our mother." she confided.

"He has a cane." Alex replied as if it meant something, "that might be a part of the bitterness."

Meredith thought about what he said for a moment and nodded. "Maybe you're right." she nodded before kissing him again. "Come on" she said as she pulled away from him, she then moved to pull him down towards the others.

Yeah this definitely was some sort of family reunion.


	34. last chapter

It felt like it was just yesterday when she had walked into her fathers kitchen, attitude showing, sitting up on the kitchen bench bitching that she had to be here with her father when her twin sister was sitting at home spending time with her best friend. She remembered her fathers loathing of her attitude, Marks snapping at her constantly and the fact that her mother wasn't going to be at the airport to pick them up because just like usual it was anticipated that she would be in surgery.

She could still remember the surprise she had felt when her mother had greeted them, her arms embracing them in a way neither of them could believe. Her attitude had been roaring and she could read nothing but trouble in her mothers actions.

That had been the night her world had changed. It had been the night her family had expanded and her world spun on an awkward axis.

Funnily enough her daughters had been on that day, a year in the future.

She could remember her mothers insistence that they spend the night together with the instruction that they would be going out for dinner. She could remember that night as her mother had come into her room and begged her to be open minded. It had been the night she had decided to dye her hair pink which had been eventful to say the least, even if her mother hadn't really commented, but had sighed at the view before telling her that her previously blonde hair had been fine.

That night had been the night Meredith, Alison and Mark had met the Shepherd family and her mothers secret partner for the past 2 years. Suddenly there was a reason for her mothers absence, and it didn't stop there. The Shepherd family had been huge, and she had hated the way they had looked at her with their judging eyes.

It was after that moment that she knew that things were changing and she wanted to act out, and she had. She had met up with Alex that night in the middle of the high school football oval, and after celebrating the fact that she was back from Seattle she gave herself to him.

Now, 16 years later she was standing in her tired house, looking out the window thinking of the days that had passed and what was building up over the horizon. It would be an underestimation that this would be a momentous day for the girls. Their whole family was here and that included their Grandpa Thatch and Grandma Sue. It had taken a lot to organise but she had wanted to make this big for them. They hadn't had a lot in the last few years that was strictly about them and even now she hoped that things could change.

With the recent developments with Alex, and the hot sex that had kicked in after the family BBQ the week before she had to hope that the rest of the family didn't pick up on the new relationship developments as she was pretty sure it could lead to ruining her daughters party.

She could hear their feet on the stairs, she knew that they were finished getting ready and were almost ready to go to her mother's house. Meredith moved into the hallway and noted that both girls were wearing the pieces of jewellery Adele had given them the month before.

"Pops here isn't he?" Grace asked with a frown.

Meredith nodded knowing that the addition of her father had been a surprise that neither of the girls or herself had anticipated.

"Nanna Susan's going to be all weird again isn't she?" Hope asked with a sigh which caused Alex to frown.

"You know she's only like that because she doesn't get to see you guys as much." Meredith told them sympathetically. She had no idea what things were going to be like at the family BBQ tonight, she just knew that it would be very intriguing as it always had been whenever her family had gotten together and it always had a fresh spin whenever Susan and her Father came to visit. Meredith let out a sigh as she encouraged her daughters towards the door. She knew she needed to explain it to Alex, especially when the situation would be increasingly interesting by Lexie's attendance and the accompaniment of Richard and Adele.

...ls.

The party had started out awkward at best and it had been ovious that Ellis was nervous about Richard and Thatchers presence. She knew that she had managed to have made some sort of peace with Thatcher, more so when Meredith was pregnant with the tins, but still she wasnt sure what it would be like to have both of the men in each others company. She had watched as they had shaked hands, both keeping thier wives close by before moving off to different ends of the yard.

Meredith had watched as the family gathered, that being the Shepherd/ Grey siblings. They had circled around the food table binge eating and discussing their families. For a change their husbands had joined them as Mark and Derek took their turn to man the BBQ with Callie and Addison at their sides. There had been something inviting about the little group and Meredith had managed to coax Alex to join her over there, taking the time to offer their help, which had been turned down with a frown, as they had then encouraged Meredith to return to the other group.

Carolyn and Ellis had been in and out of the kitchen all evening as they had tried to keep the nibblies flowing. Adele had offered to help, but Carolyn was quick to push her away as she knew that Ellis was already uncomfortable by her presence.

Meredith had watched as Carolyn had worked her wonders of calming her mother down, and couldnt help but curl into Alex knowing that he too had that ability.

Slowly the night had drawn a little cooler and the children had moved to sit around the table taking up places close to their parents as the hot food was being set up ready for tea.

Meredith had watched as Susan attempted to mother the girls and she knew that she had meant well, after all it was Susan who had helped her when her parents first found out that she was pregnant. She knew that her daghters would grumble later about it, but also knew that they didnt really mind. Nanna Susan always spoiled them as they were her first "grandchildren" and she wouldnt be her if she didnt.

Meredith's attention came back to the now when she felt her mothers hand on her shoulder. Looking up at her she could see that she was showing Meredith that the time was right for family tradition. A tradition that Carolyn had started when the twins were born.

Squeezing Alex's hand she then moved to stand, offering her mother a small smile as she then moved to the head of the table, taking a quick swing of Marks beer before clearing her throat and waiting for everyone's attention. Meredith rolled her eyes at Allie who was now whispering an explanation to her boyfriend.

Meredith smiled as she saw her daughters move to stand between their grandmothers with Carolyn keeping an arm around Grace and Ellis with an arm around Hope.

"15 years ago a 15 year old girl gave birth to twin girls. Grace and Hope. Delivered via Cesearean: Grace came first, brought into the world just a minute before Hope. They were tiny, and precious and the mother, while alone in parenthood was surrounded by a large extended family. I am proud to say that i am that mother." Meredith said with a smile as she looked over to Alex, she knew that all of this was new for him.

"Grace was named after Seattle Grace Hospital where i spent some of my time having my pregnancy monitored, and a place where my own life had been greatly altered. Hope, well she was named after the Hope that filled me when my family grew and i witnessed the transformation Carolyn Shepherd had on my mother and my family. She brought me into a loving family and made me understand just what it was that i had.

Both girls have matured greatly this past year. They took their steps early into high school, both stepping into a world that was so insanely different and while Hope tried out for cheerleading and Grace looked into Mathletes - both being more like their aunts then myself - they found and handled ridicule from seniors and met boyfriends. They managed to maintain their strong bond of friendship and stuck by each other when things got rough - or other people did. Their bond has grown beautifully and so have they. Especially with the curve balls life has thrown them this past month and a half.

Together they have accepted the presence of their father and acknowledged Richard and Adele as their fathers guardians.

Im proud of my girls, im sure all of you are. As they continue through another year and whatever may arise i know my babies will step up over it with ease. I love my babies with all my heart. Happy Birthday girls. Enjoy tongiht." Meredith finished as she then moved back from the table and towards her spot next to Alex.

"Grubs up" Carolyn then announced as she then turned to kiss both of the girls on the cheeks. She was proud of them too.

The table grew busy as mothers began to serve up the little plates of food and then settled on an alternate table.

Meredith watched as her daughters opted to sit at the table with the other kids while she settled down with Alex...

..ls

Everyone was fed and sitting around the back yard quietly. The kids had settled down completely and the younger ones curled up on their parents lap for warmth, or to fall asleep.

Alex had watched as Family conversations shortened and some altogether ceased as they all grew comfortable with just being together.

Thatcher and Susan had slowly drifted inside to have a quiet moment and Meredith had worried that a lack of a mention about either of them in regards to the twins had made them feel guilty. Alex and her mother had reassured her that they were fine before Meredith then drifted off to have a quiet moment with Allie. It had never surprised their family in regards to how close the girls remained, especially with the distance and completely different life paths each had experienced. They had still managed to stay close, and the moment they had chosen to embrace would be one of the few available for the year.

After spending some time talking to Richard and Adele, Alex went in search of Meredith He had hardly taken his eyes off of her as he had spoken to his guardians, and he had lost her when the conversation had gotten a little important, but now he had just spotted her again.

As Alex neared Meredith he was surprised that the girls had started to play something with Mark on the keyboard. He hadnt known they were going to play tonight.

"This song is for my mom and Alex." Grace said, "and the fairytale Mom used to tell us about when they first were together, and the ending we both hope they will get one day." she said with a smile and Alex turned to listen - he was only metres from Meredith. Suddenly the sound of Love Story by Talyor Swift began to surround them as the girls had started to play. Feeling Meredith slip her arm around his waist and lean into him he kissed the top of her head quite happy to have her close.

His right hand shfted to his pocket and he pulled out what had been hidden in there, he had picked it up just the night before. Using his left hand he tilted her face up to his. "We we're both young when i first saw you." he said softly in time with the girls before dipping his head to kiss her softly. "I know ts early." he said as he kept her close, kissing her again, too scared that she would pull away before he could do this.

Transferring what he had into her hand, he closed his hand around hers, making her hold it before whispering to her "Baby just say yes."

He kissed her again quickly before looking down at her nervously as he drew his hand away.

Meredith looked down at what he had put in her hand and couldnt hide the surprise of the fear in her eyes.

Looking up, a small tear escaping she softly choked out a "yes"

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
